My Jedi, My Love
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: AU. While the Jedi council have made some changes in the Order, one of them being the allowance of attachments, Jedi knight ObiWan Kenobi is hesitant to act on his feelings for a certain Galactic Senator. Meanwhile, his Padawan learner finds love in the g
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

Newly conferred Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi took a deep breath and faced his new Padawan learner for the first time since Qui-Gon's funeral pyre. They were in the Jedi temple on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan was carefully cutting the boy's hair to signify his becoming a Padawan learner. However, his mind wandered a little bit.

"Master," Anakin said. "Are you all right?" His blue eyes were alight with concern.

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. "I'll be okay, my young Padawan learner; don't worry." He was touched by the boy's concern. As he cut Anakin's hair, he left a lock untouched so he could plait it into a Padawan braid, signifying the young learner's status. The two of them talked about everything, including Anakin's concern for his mother. The knight smiled. Only recently had changes begun to be made in the Jedi order, one of them being the allowance for some attachments, like those for a parent, and if it was right for certain knights and masters, those for marriage. Qui-Gon had helped bring this about by saying it would give the Jedi a purpose, some to fight for.

Obi-Wan finished cutting the boy's hair and began to plait the long lock into the Padawan braid. When he finished, Anakin hopped down from the chair and bowed to his master. "Thank you, Master," he said solemnly. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, my young apprentice. Now, we must go. There is to be a ceremony celebrating the defeat of the Trade Federation, and we're expected to be there."

Anakin nodded. "Yes Master."

Soon, they were aboard a starship and leaving Coruscant for Naboo, where the celebrations were to be. Obi-Wan's heartbeat quickened. He would see Padme again. _No_, he corrected himself, _Queen Amidala_. Padme had been just an alias during her time when she'd had to flee Naboo to get away from the Neimoidians and their droid army.

Anakin chuckled, sensing his master's feelings for Padme. He didn't blame him. The Nubian queen was very beautiful, and they had struck up a bit of a friendship when she'd been stranded on his home planet of Tatooine. Anakin considered Padme to be like an older sister to him, but he suspected maybe his master was developing deeper feelings for her.

During the celebrations, Anakin's suspicions were proven right. Master and apprentice were standing with the queen, her handmaidens, Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans, newly elected Chancellor Palpatine, and Governor Bibble. Obi-Wan and the queen kept sending longing glances to each other. The boy grinned to himself. It was as he thought. _If only she weren't queen_, he thought. _Maybe someday_…

Anakin knew that because of his late friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, there were changes being made in the Jedi order, one of them being the allowance of attachments. This was why he didn't fear leaving his mother as much. He knew he could send her holotransmissions occasionally to let her know how he was doing. When he got a break in his training in a few months, he and Obi-Wan were already making plans to go to Tatooine to visit her. Already he'd gotten a transmission from her right before he was initiated as a Padawan learner. Because of a bad business deal, his former slave master, Watto, had been forced to sell Shmi to a moisture farmer not long after Anakin had left, a man named Cliegg Lars. According to the transmission, Lars had freed her and was courting her now.

_Love is in the air_, _no matter what planet we're on_, he thought with a rueful chuckle. His mom had her love life under control, so Anakin took a deep breath to focus on his master who didn't.

He saw Obi-Wan and Padme exchange a soft smile. _She won't be queen forever_, Anakin reasoned. _I could see them together_, _if the Force wills it_…

* * *

Queen Amidala felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met the newly conferred Jedi knight. She noticed his braid was gone. Master Yoda must have cut it off since Qui-Gon's dead, she thought. In short, she thought he was the most handsome Jedi she'd ever seen. 

Her eyes met young Anakin Skywalker's. The boy flashed her a knowing smile and winked.

_Ugh, is it that obvious?_ she wondered. She chuckled ruefully and concentrated on the ceremony, trying to ignore the longing in her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad y'all are enjoying this. It's a little difficult to write, but I'm hanging in there. Enjoy! For disclaimers, see the prologue.

* * *

__****Chapter 1**

_Ten years later, on the planet Coruscant_…

Obi-Wan and his Padawan learner rode up the elevator to Senator Amidala's apartment. Having had an attempt made on her life, the Jedi and his young apprentice were assigned to protect her for the time being. It would be the first time Obi-Wan had seen her in years.

"You seem a little on edge," Anakin noted. "Relax, Master. Take a deep breath. I know it's been years since you've seen her."

The way the boy practically smirked was tempting Obi-Wan to tell him that sometimes teenagers knew too much for their own good. Yes, Anakin was a few months away from twenty, but until that naming day came around, he would still consider the apprentice as a teenager. In spite of his young age, however, he had to admit that Anakin was wise and mature for his years.

It wasn't long before the elevator doors opened and they were greeted enthusiastically by Jar-Jar Binks. "Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein' yousa!" the Gungan cried as he shook Obi-Wan's hand, and then Anakin's.

Obi-Wan finally relaxed for the first time since getting this assignment. Jar-Jar had that effect on people.

"Senator Padme," Jar-Jar went on. "Mesa palos here. Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

Padme entered the living area where the Jedi and his young apprentice waited for her. Anakin had changed so much since she'd last seen him ten years before. His hair was still cut short with a small ponytail in the back and the braid on the side of his face, indicating his rank as a Padawan learner. It was Obi-Wan, however, who caught her attention.

His copper hair was now shoulder-length, and he sported a well-kept beard that she thought suited him. He still had those deep blue eyes that she feared could see right to her soul. He looked pretty good for thirty-five, she decided, even in his Jedi robes.

Obi-Wan found himself taking in Padme's beauty for the first time in ten years. Gone was young fourteen-year-old kid, and in her place was a beautiful, sumptuous woman. Her hair was swept up in a twist, and bound in place, and she wore a long blue gown. Considering the fact that someone tried to assassinate her, she looked as cool and calm as could be.

Anakin glared at them good naturedly. It was obvious they were attracted to each other, but he knew it was his master who was hesitant. Even though the one mandate forbidding emotional attachment had been lifted ten years before, Obi-Wan had never been in a relationship with a woman.

During the briefing, he sometimes caught them gazing at each other. "We will try to find out who's trying to kill you, Padme," he said. "I promise."

That was enough to pull Obi-Wan back into the present and he turned to his apprentice sternly. "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner."

Anakin nodded. "I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," he said quickly.

Obi-Wan shook it off. Anakin was just as concerned as he about the assassination attempts on Padme's life. The boy thought of Padme as the sister he'd never had.

"Perhaps your presence will scare off whoever is trying to kill me," Padme cut in, her gaze lingering on Obi-Wan. Their eyes met.

Anakin suppressed his glee. He'd been right. However, he not only sensed his master's reluctance, but also Padme's. Perhaps she was afraid a relationship would interfere with her career as a senator, although he didn't see why. After all, there were others in the senate, namely Bail Organa of Alderaan, who were married and starting families.

He was startled back into the present when Obi-Wan stood and motioned for Anakin to do the same. "Our presence will be invisible, milady," he assured Padme. She nodded and smiled, and he started to go with Captain Typhos to check security. Anakin remained behind. "I'll be along in a moment, Master," he said and hung back with Dorme, one of her handmaidens.

"It's so obvious," she whispered with a giggle. "I should prepare to lock them in her bedroom."

Anakin chuckled. "Don't laugh; it may come to that."


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm on a bit of a roll with this one. Enjoy. Disclaimer: George owns 'em. I don't. I'm just borrowing them, that's all.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

The two bounty hunters met in a darkened alley in the bowels of Coruscant. The woman shrugged. "I blew up the ship, but they used a decoy," she said.

Her partner looked at her through his helmet. "My client grows impatient," he said sternly, handing her a large canister. "Be careful; they're very poisonous." She nodded and turned to go, knowing what to do, but he stopped her. "Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

She nodded again, hurrying to the droid waiting for her. She loaded the canister of bugs into it and sent it on its way. She then settled back to wait. _This had better work_, she thought.

* * *

Anakin had sent Dorme to bed, assuring the young handmaiden that he and Obi-Wan would stay up, looking after the senator. "Go ahead and rest, Dorme," he urged gently, but firmly. "You'll need all your strength if it's as serious as Master Windu told us it was." 

Dorme nodded. "You will wake me if anything happens?"

"You have my word, Dorme."

She finally relented and went to her own bedchambers, next door to Padme's. A second later, Obi-Wan came back.

"We've got armed security downstairs so I doubt the assassin will try that route."

Anakin nodded. "I think they'd try to be more subtle than that, especially since they botched the attack on the landing pad." He sighed, his senses on alert.

Obi-Wan decided to change the subject. Padme was safe for the moment, and he wanted to distract his Padawan if only for a few minutes. "Heard anything from your mother lately?"

"Not since I stopped over on Tatooine to visit them right before we were dispatched to Ansion to settle the trade dispute." Anakin smiled.

"She's been married to Cliegg Lars for…?"

"Three years now," Anakin supplied. "She seems happy on the moisture farm. Owen and his dad are taking good care of her. Owen has a girlfriend now, or at least he did when I was there. Her name is Beru Whitesun. She's a nice girl from a neighboring moisture farm." He smiled. If Beru hadn't already been spoken for by his stepbrother, she would've been someone he would've considered forging an attachment with, with the Jedi Order's blessing, of course. He smiled at the memory of seeing her that first time in Mos Eisley. She was pretty, with her dark blond hair that was usually bound up in a bun or some other configuration, her grayish blue eyes, and her soft gentle smile.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you," Obi-Wan admonished firmly. "You care for Beru, don't you?"

The younger man nodded. "Yeah, she'll make Owen a good wife. I think…" His voice trailed off as he sensed danger coming from Padme's room.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I sense it too." Jedi Knight and Padawan learner both ran to Padme's room. Anakin was the first to see the poisonous bugs crawling on Padme while she lay asleep. He didn't hesitate in powering up his light saber and slicing the bugs without even singeing Padme's hair. However, his actions caused her to wake up and she sat upright in bed.

Her eyes met Anakin's, and then Obi-Wan's, and then Obi-Wan gazed out the window where he saw a droid, probably the one who slipped the poisonous bugs in through the window. Sure enough, there was a small hole in the window. As the droid began to back away, he ran to the window, jumping through, heedless of the glass that could've cut him, and then he held onto the droid. His guess was that the droid would take him to whoever was responsible.

Meanwhile, Anakin knew what to do. "Stay here," he told Padme, breathing a sigh of relief when Dorme and Captain Typho came running in. She'd be safe for the moment. He ran out to find a speeder. Once he found it, he hopped in, started the engine, and took off after his master.


	4. Chapter 3

**I have a week of vacation, so I'll be trying to work on this story, and Soulmates in the Force. Anyways, enjoy! For disclaimers, see prologue. Obidala action will be coming in the next few chapters.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

Obi-Wan clung to the droid as it flew through Coruscant. He hoped his gamble would pay off. He sensed his apprentice was coming in a speeder. They'd be able to handle the assassin together.

His thoughts drifted to Padme for a moment. That was the closest she'd come to being killed. Anakin had been right. Whoever was behind this had decided to be more subtle. His heart ached at the thought of her being hurt, or possibly killed.

Truth be told, he cared for her more than he was willing to admit. Even though the ban on attachments had been lifted ten years before, he was hesitant. The last time he'd let himself love a woman had been when he was a Padawan learner. Siri had been a fellow Padawan, and she'd loved him back. But back then, attachment was forbidden, and so the two of them had been forced to give up their love. A few months later, Siri was killed during a trade dispute battle, leaving Obi-Wan heartbroken and filled with regret. He wasn't sure if he could give his heart again.

Tonight when his eyes met Padme's, he could feel something pass between them. That's why he'd gone after the droid. Not to show off, but to distance himself from those feelings, and to find to assassin.

Meanwhile, the woman saw her droid coming toward her, but she also saw the man clinging to it. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her rifle and took careful aim at the droid. She shot the droid, destroying it, and sending the man into freefall.

Anakin's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he sped up. He could feel his master's danger and hurried to catch him from the freefall. He finally saw his master and aimed the speeder downward so he could be under him. Sure enough, his maneuver worked and he slowed down enough for Obi-Wan to climb onto the back of the speeder and slip into the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" the older man demanded.

Anakin laughed. "Oh you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked," he said. "You know, one with the right speed capabilities and an open cockpit."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his apprentice, yet appreciating the banter between them as they chased the assassin's speeder.

* * *

Dorme brought a cup of soothing tea in for Padme. "Drink this, my lady," she said. "It will help." 

Padme drank the sweet herbal tea gratefully. "Thank you, Dorme. I needed that."

"They will find whoever did this tonight, I'm sure they will." Dorme smiled and then stood, going to Padme's dresser and taking out several chemises and other changes of clothes. "Under the circumstances, milady, I think it would be wise for you to move to the spare room, don't you?"

"Yes, it would be best." Padme got up and put on her slippers, following Dorme to the spare room down the hall. It already had a bed and other comforts and soon she was tucked into bed. But she couldn't sleep.

"Dorme, sit with me for a while," she pleaded. "I can't sleep." The handmaiden dutifully sat at the edge of Padme's bed.

"I don't blame you, milady. Tonight has been very exciting indeed." Dorme smiled, wanting to comfort the senator. "I'm sure he'll be all right."

"I know Anakin will be fine. It's Master Kenobi…" Padme's voice trailed off as she realized she'd given away her secret.

Dorme smiled. "You care for him, don't you." It was a statement, not a question. Padme sighed.

"It would never work," she protested. "He's a Jedi knight and I'm a senator."

"Yes, but didn't they lift the ban? I thought Anakin mentioned that."

"Yeah, they did, otherwise Ani wouldn't have been able to attend his mother's wedding a few years ago on Tatooine." Padme smiled, remembering when Anakin had been to visit her during one of the sessions of Congress. He'd beamed like a proud son as he showed her the holographs from his mother's wedding.

"But this isn't about Anakin," Dorme pointed. "It's about you and Master Kenobi."

Padme shook her head. "It would never work. I'm telling you, it would never work."

Dorme sighed and hugged her friend. "Never say never, milady."

* * *

Anakin had tried a shortcut to cut off to would-be assassin. "Master, we keep this up, that creep is gonna end up deep fried. And personally, I'd like to know who he is, and who he's working for. This is a shortcut, I think." 

As he drove, the young Padawan kept his mind in tune with the Force, so if he was wrong in the shortcut, he could still sense where the hitman was going. Sure enough, it was a failsafe plan B, for the most part.

"We lost him," Obi-Wan sighed with annoyance.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master," Anakin couldn't help but be annoyed right back, especially since he knew that the hitman was nearby, and all he needed was the right moment. He sensed the hitman was coming closer and cut off his master's tirade. "If you'll excuse me," he said, bailing out of the speeder and sailing down.

Obi-Wan sighed as he moved over to the driver's seat, sensing where his Padawan was going. "I hate it when he does that," he muttered to himself.

Anakin managed to land on the hitman's speeder and hold on. What he wanted to do was force him to land the speeder, and then he and Obi-Wan could take the assassin before the Jedi Council. Unfortunately, the hitman wasn't cooperating. Anakin managed to get a glimpse inside the vehicle. The hitman was a woman, and then he saw the woman's face changing. _She's a changeling_, he thought as he activated his lightsaber. His plan was to screw up the engines and that would force her into making a crash landing somewhere. He sensed Obi-Wan was following them now and that would make it easier.

However, the speeder swerved and Anakin lost his grip on his lightsaber. He sighed with annoyance, unaware that it flew in the direction of Obi-Wan's speeder and he managed to catch it.

The woman tried to shoot at Anakin with her blaster, and he forced her hand down, causing her to shoot at her controls, forcing her speeder downward. Sure enough, his plan worked, in a roundabout way. The speeder crashed, but Anakin flew off and landed a few feet away, crashing into some crates. He saw the speeder's hatch open and the woman climb out. She soon ran off, with him in hot pursuit.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Obi-Wan sensed where his Padawan was chasing the assassin and parked the speeder near the club district. He got out and started to take a roundabout route to get to them. It wasn't long before he caught up to Anakin who was about to enter a sports bar. "She went into the club Master," he panted, out of breath.

"She?"

"Yes, Master, and I think she's a changeling."

The older man nodded. "Patience, young one. Use the Force, think. She went in there to hide, not to run." He handed Anakin his lightsaber with a wry grin. "Next time, try not to lose it."

Anakin nodded. "Yes Master."

"This weapon is your life."

"I try, Master." He followed Obi-Wan into the club.

"Be extra careful, Anakin. If what you're saying is correct and she is a changeling, then it could be even more difficult to find her. Remember, we need to find out who she is and who she's working for. Go and find her."

"Where are you going, Master?"

Obi-Wan gave him an incredulous look. "For a drink." He went to the bar while Anakin began to walk through the club, looking for the Clawdite assassin. He was served a light blue beverage. A voice broke into his concentration.

"Ya wanna buy some death sticks?" a man asked. Obi-Wan simply raised his hand.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," he intoned, using the age-old Jedi mind trick.

"I don't wanna sell you death sticks," the man said in agreement.

Obi-Wan raised his hand slightly again. "You want to go home and rethink your life."

The man nodded, baffled. "I want to go home and rethink my life." He walked off and Obi-Wan took another sedate sip from his drink, well aware of the fact he was being watched.

The woman saw the exchange between the man and the death sticks dealer and knew the man was a Jedi knight. She knew it was the same Jedi who'd clung to her droid. _He's probably trying to protect the senator I was supposed to kill_, she thought. _I have to take him out_. She took out her blaster, having it at the ready, and began to walk toward the bar slowly.

Anakin sensed his master was in danger, but kept his cool, beginning to make his way to the bar. _Stay calm_, _stay cool_, he told himself. _Obi-Wan's probably got something up his sleeve_, _but be alert_.

The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. The Clawdite assassin was almost at the bar, and had her blaster aimed at the man when all of a sudden he whirled around with his light saber and cleanly sliced her hand off at the wrist, effectively disarming her.

Obi-Wan had sensed his danger and had his saber at the ready. A second later, he whirled around and disarmed her by slicing off the hand holding her blaster. She screamed in pain, falling to the floor. Anakin hurried over as his master hauled the woman to her feet and began to help her out of the club. The youth turned to the startled onlookers. "Easy. Jedi business, go back to your drinks." With that, he followed his master and the wounded Clawdite assassin out the back door of the club.

* * *

Padme smiled as she turned off her transmitter. Talking with her eighteen year old cousin had made her feel more at ease. Lara was in between terms in school and was staying with Padme's parents. She was very mature for her eighteen years, which Padme understood completely. Lara's parents had been killed when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo ten years before. She chuckled as she recalled their conversation. 

"_So_, _how do these Jedi rate?" Lara asked_. _"Are they cute?"_

_Padme giggled_. _Lara may be a mature sixteen_, _but she was still a teenager prone to a bit of boy craziness from time to time_. _"Anakin's not a Jedi yet_;_ he's still a Padawan learner_, _I think you'd find him cute_, _but his master_, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_, _is too old for you_._"_

_Lara grinned_. _"But_, _methinks he's just right for Padme_, _this Master Kenobi_._"_

_Padme shook her head_. _"No_, _no_. _I didn't say that_._"_

_The teen let out an unladylike snort_. _"You didn't have to_. _Why are you denying it?"_

"_Because it would never work_. _He's a Jedi_, _I'm a senator_._"_

"_Okay_, _first of all_, _last I heard_, _the Jedi order allowed for relationships and attachments_. _And second_, _just because you're a senator doesn't mean you have to give up a chance at love_, _marriage_, _and a family_. _Isn't Senator Organa of Alderaan married and trying to start a family?"_

Padme sighed with a smile. She hated to admit it, but her cousin was right. Now all that was left was to find out how Obi-Wan felt about her.

* * *

A weary Jedi knight and Padawan learner walked back into the apartment. Only a small part of the puzzle had been solved tonight. The Clawdite had told them she'd been hired to assassinate Senator Amidala, but before she could tell them who'd hired her, she'd been killed by a toxic dart. _Probably fired by the bounty hunter who'd sent her_, he thought. 

"Anakin, go on and get some rest," he told his Padawan gently, but firmly. "I'll keep watch for a few hours."

The younger man nodded. "I'll take over in four hours so you can rest before we have to report to the council." He made his way to the sofa, lay down and fell asleep.

Obi-Wan smiled and made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise, Padme was sitting there, nibbling on a cookie and drinking a glass of Nubian grape juice. "My lady, what are you still doing up?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep after what happened tonight." She found herself gazing at the older man before her. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze for a long moment.

Obi-Wan held her gaze for a long time. He couldn't tear himself away. He found himself coming closer to her. To his surprise, Padme got up and met him halfway. He didn't want to use a Jedi mind manipulation on her, but she needed to get some rest. He gently cupped her face in his hand.

"You're feeling very sleepy," he said, his face inches from hers.

"I'm very sleepy," she whispered, suddenly feeling, in fact, very sleepy. She slumped against him and he gently lifted her into his arms.

"I'll put you to bed," he told her. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Second door on the left." Padme was having trouble keeping her eyes open. _What has he done?_ she thought frantically as she felt herself being carried into the bedroom.

Obi-Wan carried her into the extra bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, tucking her in as if she were a child. He lingered for a moment, watching her fall asleep. Her eyes finally closed and her deep, even breathing told him she'd fallen asleep. He leaned down, unable to resist the urge, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Padme," he whispered, finally taking his leave. He went to the kitchen sitting down wearily, berating himself for his own weakness. _I can't give into this_, he scolded himself sternly. _I won't let it happen again_.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really on a roll with this one. I should work on my other one too. Anyway, enjoy! AndRina will be my last OC for this story, as far as I know since Lara was introduced in the last chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

The next day, Obi-Wan and Anakin went before the Jedi council, reporting the events from the night before, including the second attempt on Senator Amidala's life.

"Track down this bounty hunter, we will," Yoda intoned. "Rina Solo, who's just recently passed the trials, work with your Padawan, she can, Obi-Wan."

"There will still be the matter of protecting the senator," Obi-Wan protested lightly.

"Handle that, you will," Yoda told him. Mace took over.

"Escort the senator back to Naboo, Obi-Wan. She'll be safer there. But don't use registered transport; travel as refugees." The Jedi master turned to Anakin. "Anakin, help Rina gather as much information about the toxic dart. If she wants you to go with her wherever this mystery will take her, you have the blessing of the council. If not, you can meet your master and the senator on Naboo."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master. Might I also make a suggestion for the senator's safety?"

The council and his master looked at him long and hard. "What are you thinking, young Skywalker?" Mace asked.

"It will be good for her to get away from the capital, but once whoever's after her figures out that she's gone, Naboo might be the first place they'll look. Maybe they should stay on Naboo for a few weeks, and then go to another planet. If I can get there after helping Jedi Solo, we can talk about it some more."

"See your point, I do," Yoda said. "What say you, Master Obi-Wan?"

Anakin's master nodded, but frowned a moment later. "It will take some doing to get her to leave the capital, Master."

"Until caught, this killer is, our judgment, she must respect." Yoda looked at the two of them long and hard. Mace took over once again.

"Anakin, go to the chancellor. Ask him to speak with Senator Amidala. May the force be with you."

Jedi knight and Padawan bowed in deference to the council and were dismissed. They went out into the foyer where Rina Solo was waiting for them.

She was a rare beauty from Corellia, with her dark brown hair, brown eyes, and her fair complexion. She'd been under the tutelage of Shaak Ti until a couple of weeks ago, when she'd passed her trials and had the rank of Jedi knight conferred upon her. Since then, she'd begun to wear her hair loose and hanging. When she'd been a Padawan learner, while her hair hadn't been cut like the boys and young men's had, she'd kept it tied back in a scrunchie, leaving her Padawan braid hanging in her face. She also had a sassy mouth and didn't hesitate to tell it like it is.

"Guess you guys had a little excitement last night, huh?" she said. She turned to Obi-Wan. "Clinging to a droid like that? You got some big ones on you. Whattaya got for me?"

Rendered speechless by her good natured tirade, Obi-Wan simply handed her the toxic dart. She turned it over in her hand, inspecting the small, deadly dart from every angle. "We could go to the archive center in the temple and see if they have any info on this baby."

"I need to go talk to the chancellor," Anakin told her.

"We can wait." Rina shrugged and the three of them went to Chancellor Palpatine's office. She and Obi-Wan waited out in the foyer while Anakin talked to the chancellor inside. He came out a few minutes later, smiling wryly. "Chancellor Palpatine said he'll talk to Padme. She won't refuse an executive order."

"She won't be too terribly happy about it." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"She'll get over it once she's safe." Rina shrugged. The three of them finally went back to the temple, heading for the archive room.

* * *

Padme packed two suitcases. As she packed, she was talking to Jar-Jar. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence, and I need your help. Representative Binks, I'll need you to represent me until I return." 

The Gungan nodded vigorously. "Mesa honored to be carrying dissa heavy burden. Mesa will take dis responsibility with muy, muy humility and…"

"Jar-Jar," Padme interrupted with a gentle smile. "I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Of course, milady." Jar-Jar bowed and hurried away, leaving Padme to finish packing. She frowned and turned to Obi-Wan. "I don't like this idea of hiding. I didn't work on opposing the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided."

He flashed a sympathetic smile. "Sometimes we must do things we don't want to. I'm sure Rina will find out the truth of this mystery and you'll be back here in no time."

Padme grinned. She'd been friends with Rina ever since becoming a Galactic senator. She also noticed the look on Obi-Wan's face when it came to talking about Rina. "She's a bit much, isn't she?"

"That's being kind." He laughed. "I'm sure there were times when Shaak Ti was sure she'd be the death of her. I hope Anakin will be able to tolerate her take charge manner and follow her lead."

"Where is Anakin?" she asked.

"He's at the Jedi temple, spending some time in the Creche. He usually spends some time with the Crechlings whenever he either comes back from a mission, or before he goes on the next mission. There are a couple babies there he's enjoyed playing with." Obi-Wan smiled, remembering the first time Anakin had gone to the Creche to spend time with the babies. He'd been doing that since becoming a Padawan learner. When he'd found the boy, he was amusing one of the babies with a ball he was floating over the infant's crib using the Force.

"He has such a soft spot for babies," Padme mused, and then sighed, zipping her suitcase closed. "I guess it's time to go." She picked up one of her bags while Obi-Wan picked up the other and they followed Captain Typho and Dorme out of the apartment.

* * *

The shuttle arrived at the spaceport where Padme and Obi-Wan were to board a space cruiser that would take them to Naboo. Captain Typho and Dorme had come to see them off, as had Anakin and Rina. It was common knowledge among them that Dorme would be playing the role of decoy in Padme's absence. 

"Take good care of Dorme," Padme told the captain. "The threat's on you two now."

Dorme smiled tearfully. "He'll be safe with me." She tried to hold back her tears, but one broke free and began to roll down her cheek.

Padme reached out to comfort her. "Don't be afraid," she whispered. "You'll be fine."

Dorme shook her head. "It's not me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realize that you've left the capital?"

Padme smiled. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove just how good he is."

Obi-Wan hung back, talking with Rina and Anakin. "Since you couldn't find any information on the toxic dart in the archives, maybe you should go see Dex."

"Your friend with the diner?" Rina asked.

"Yes, he's trustworthy, and he's helped me with things like this. I would be very surprised if he doesn't know where this dart came from. He's been almost everywhere in the galaxy."

Anakin nodded. He'd met Dexter Jettster a few times, and the heavyset alien was never wrong about such things. "Keep an eye on her for me, and I'll let you know if I'll be coming to Naboo."

"May the Force be with you both," Obi-Wan said as they bowed to him. He prepared to leave the shuttle to board the space cruiser.

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi," Rina said respectfully, and then turned to Padme. "Stay safe, Senator. Anakin and I will get to the bottom of this quickly and make sure you'll be back in no time."

"Thank you, Rina." She smiled and exited the bus, Obi-Wan at her side and R2D2 trailing behind them. Anakin stared at their retreating backs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rina asked softly.

"Depends. What are you thinking?"

The young Jedi smirked. "I'm thinking that it's a good thing they're heading off somewhere to be alone. The sexual tension between them was driving me crazy. Maybe they'll have some fun on Naboo and get it out of their system. Either way, it's a good thing the no attachments rule was lifted, otherwise those two would be in a lot of trouble."

Anakin groaned. "Please tell me it isn't that obvious."

"Sorry, bub, but it is. C'mon, let's go to that diner Master Kenobi was talking about and get to the bottom of this. The sooner we do, and the sooner you can go to Naboo and play chaperone. Although, something tells that by the time you get there, it'll be too late."

She laughed and exited the shuttle, leaving Anakin standing there, speechless.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, ladies. It really keeps me going. Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of Rina Solo, Lara Naberrie, and Katya Anders, are the property of George Lucas and his wild imagination. I'm merely borrowing them for a while.

* * *

**_**Chapter 6**_

It didn't take Anakin long to find the stylish diner and he and Rina walked inside. A droid waitress saw them and skated over. "We're here to see Dex, if he's not too busy," Anakin told her.

She turned toward the kitchen. "A couple ones here to see ya honey," she called out. "Jedi by the looks of 'em."

Dexter Jettster poked his head out of kitchen window. "Anakin!" he called out with undisguised glee. "Obi-Wan not with you this time?"

"Sorry about that, Dex. He's assigned elsewhere. It's a long story." Anakin grinned at the alien cook.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with you," the cook told them.

Anakin led Rina to a booth and the two of them sat down. "Ya wanna cup o' jawa juice?" the droid waitress asked them.

"Sure, I'll take one," Anakin replied. "What about you Rina? It's the best fruit soft drink this side of the galaxy."

"Sure, why not?" She grinned. "You know me, young Padawan, I'll try anything once."

A minute later, Dexter came out of the kitchen and walked to their booth with a smile. "Hey, buddy!" he called as Anakin stood up and the alien pulled him into a quick hug. "So, who's this beauty you have with you?"

"This is Rina Solo," Anakin told him. "She's just recently passed the Jedi trials, and we're working together for the time being."

The alien nodded and eased himself into the booth, sitting across from him. "So, what can I do for ya?"

Rina handed him the toxic dart. "You can tell us about this," she said. "We couldn't find any info on it in the archives. Obi-Wan thought you might know."

"Hmmmm." The alien studied the dart thoughtfully. "I ain't seen one o' these since I was prospectin' beyond the outer rim. It's made by them cloners. What ya have here, my boy, and girl, is a Kaminoan saber dart."

"It's odd it didn't show up in the archives," Anakin muttered in thought as the waitress brought three cups of jawa juice. He whispered a thanks to her and she skated away.

Dex beckoned Anakin closer to inspect dart more closely. "See, it's these little cuts here that give it away. Those droids in your archives only care about symbols. Hah!" he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I thought Jedi would appreciate the difference between knowledge and…uh…wisdom." He chuckled.

Rina grinned wryly. She liked this alien already. "If droids could think, we wouldn't be needed now, would we?" She laughed.

Dex laughed with her and turned to Anakin. "Sassy and smart, I like that."

Anakin laughed. "Tell that to my master. I think he was thrown off by her attitude and manner."

"He needs to have his routine shook up a bit. It'll keep him on his toes."

Anakin steered the conversation back to the topic at hand. "So, this planet Kamino, is it in the Republic?"

Dex shook his head no. "No, no. It's beyond the outer rim, about twelve parsecs beyond the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. These Kaminoans keep to themselves." He lowered his voice. "They're cloners, damn good ones too."

"Are they friendly?" Rina asked.

"That depends," Dex told her.

Anakin shook his head. "Depends on what, Dex?"

The alien chuckled. "On how good your manners are, and how big your, uh, pocketbook is."

Anakin and Rina grinned as they sipped their fruity soft drinks. They got his meaning: Be polite and have a lot of money handy. They finished their drinks, thanked Dex, and left.

"Back to the Jedi temple, I guess, huh?" he asked Rina as they climbed into her speeder.

"Yeah, let's go see where Kamino is. I'll probably head there later today if we can find it on the map. And you can head to Naboo; make sure your master and Senator Amidala are behaving themselves."

Anakin laughed. She really was incorrigible.

* * *

The space cruiser went into light speed, but the passengers hardly noticed. It was time for the evening meal, and passengers could be seen entering one of the two lunchrooms. Obi-Wan and Padme made their way into the second lunchroom; it was closest to their stateroom, and it was the least crowded. They went through the line, picking up their meals and had sat down when Padme realized they'd forgotten their drinks. She sent R2 back to get them, a jawa juice for Obi-Wan, and a Nubian grape juice for her. 

R2 went up to the drink bar, leaving five credits at the counter and filling two glasses with the drinks requested. A serving droid saw him and scowled. "Hey you, no droids." R2 beeped indignantly and began to roll away with the two drinks. "Get outta here!" the droid snapped, and R2 responded by blowing him a raspberry. He took the two drinks to Obi-Wan and Padme and decided to leave the lunchroom and head back to the stateroom.

He beeped his request to Padme and she smiled. "Thank you, R2. You can go back to our room." He beeped happily and rolled away. She turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry if I was bothering you earlier this afternoon." She'd been taking a nap not long after takeoff and had a nightmare where she was reliving the explosion on the landing platform where Corde had been killed.

He reached across the table to take her hand in his. "It's all right, Padme. I'm just glad I was able to be there." He felt a warm peace in her presence and wondered what it meant. He'd been meditating about his feelings for Padme earlier that afternoon, and was now beginning to accept a blatant fact. He was falling in love.

Now, he just didn't know what to do about it. During his meditation, he'd seen the two of them back on Coruscant together, and happy. He knew the Jedi council would probably have no problem with him marrying her and starting a family; it would give him something to fight for. Yet, the guilt and regret over not following his heart with Siri remained.

At that moment, a soft voice whispered to him, _"There is no room for past regret_, _Obi-Wan_. _Keep your mind and heart in the here and now_, _where it belongs_._"_ He could've sworn that voice belonged to his old master, Qui-Gon.

He got up. "I'll be right back," he said. He needed to take a walk and collect his thoughts. Padme found herself staring after his retreating back. She sensed he needed a few moments alone. _He'll talk to me when he's ready_, she thought and went back to her dinner.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Anakin was in the Creche, playing with the newest arrival, three-month-old Kira, when he heard a beep coming from his comlink. The baby had a hold of his finger, so he used his other hand to answer the call. "I'm on my way," he told Rina and switched off the comlink.

"Sorry, girlie," he told the infant as he freed his finger from her strong grip. "I'll come back to play with you later, I promise." Baby Kira sighed and squirmed in her crib in an effort to get comfortable. She was soon content, watching her mobile spin around slowly above her.

He made his way to the archive library where Rina was waiting for him just outside. She looked frustrated. "What's up?" he asked.

"That was an exercise in futility," she muttered, taking his arm and walking with him to the council chambers. "I've spent the last forty-five minutes looking in the archive maps and there isn't a sign of the planetary system of Kamino. Madame Nu seems to think it doesn't exist, but I suspect otherwise."

"Do you want to ask Master Yoda about it?"

"Yeah, he should be taking a break from instructing the younglings right about now." The two of them walked into the council chambers, where he was wrapping up a practice session with a small group of Jedi children.

"Younglings, younglings?" Yoda said, getting the children's attention. "Two visitors we have."

The children smiled as they lifted their helmets to face the visitors. "Hello Madame Rina, Padawan Anakin," they all said in unison.

Anakin smiled. "We're sorry to interrupt, Master. We're looking for the planetary system called Kamino. It was described to us by a long-time friend of Master Obi-Wan's. We trust him, but it's nowhere to be found on the archive maps."

Yoda chuckled. "Lost a planet, our young Padawan Anakin and Madame Rina have. How embarrassing, how embarrassing." The children laughed for a moment, and then Yoda became serious. "Liam, the shades." A youngling hurried to do Yoda's bidding and closed the shades. "Gather 'round the map reader, clear your minds, and find Anakin and Rina's wayward planet we will."

Anakin placed the small map reader ball on the wand and a diagram of the stars and planets was projected. He relaxed and studied the map, quickly finding a gap right where Kamino should be. The pull of gravity was pulling the stars to a spot twelve parsecs just south of the Rishi maze. Rina was able to find it as well and they both pointed it out to the Jedi master.

He nodded in agreement. "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the planet, and the stars that surround it, disappeared they have," he told the children, deciding to use this as a learning tool. "How can this be? A thought? Anyone?"

"Master?" Liam's young voice called out softly. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

"Truly incredible, the mind of a child is," Yoda intoned with a smile. "The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull, Madame Jedi Rina, and find your missing planet, you will."

Yoda dismissed the class and once the children were gone, to either play or meditate, he sat with Rina and Anakin in the empty council chamber. "The data must have been erased."

"Who could do that?" Anakin asked incredulously. It was mind boggling that someone could get into the archives and erase files from the maps.

Yoda gave a severe look. "Only a Jedi could erase those files. Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is. Meditate on this, I will."

"I will too," Anakin told him in agreement. "Maybe I can figure out a way to tell Master Kenobi about everything we've discovered."

"Arrived on Naboo today, they have. Visit Queen Jamilla to inform her of these latest developments, they will."

"You still want to head to Naboo?" Rina asked him. Anakin nodded and she went on. "I can head for Kamino bymyself. Find out what's going on over there, and see if we can find this mystery bounty hunter who's been trying to assassinate Senator Amidala. Ani, what's you transmitter code? I'll get in touch with you when I have more information."

Anakin gave her his transmitter code. "I'll probably be on Naboo with my master and Padme by then. I'll be meditating today, and some tomorrow, then I'll head for Naboo the day after that. Can you go three-way so we can send your report here as well?"

"Assign a starfighter to her that has a three-way transmitter, we will," Yoda told him. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Rina nodded to the diminutive green Jedi master and walked down the hall to the Jedi temple dormitories. Rina was just going to get cleaned up, and then she'd head for the launch pad where Mace Windu was waiting for her.

"Be careful out there," Anakin said. "This bounty hunter might be dangerous. And, now that I'm getting to know you, I want to keep you around for a while, if only to shake up my master a little."

"Wiseacre Padawan," she laughed. "Try to make sure your master and the senator mind their manners when you get to Naboo."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled and bowed to her. "May the Force be with you, Rina."

"And with you." She went into her small apartment, leaving Anakin alone. He went to his small dorm room. Going out to the balcony, he took a deep breath and began to clear his mind for meditation.

* * *

The space cruiser arrived on Naboo early that morning. Immediately, Padme and Obi-Wan were picked up by Queen Jamilla's secret service and taken to the Theed palace, where she was in residence. During the journey, Padme found herself confiding in Obi-Wan about her time as queen. 

"I wasn't the youngest queen ever elected," she was saying as they climbed the stairs to the palace. "But looking back now, I don't think I was old enough."

"The people you served thought you did an exemplary job, especially in light of what happened with the Trade Federation," Obi-Wan told her with admiration. "Anakin and I heard that they tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office."

Padme smiled at the memory. "While I was flattered and grateful for their support, I was relieved when my two terms were up," she admitted. "But when the queen asked me to serve as senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"She's wise, Queen Jamilla," he agreed. "The people need you. I'm glad you chose to serve."

The conference didn't take long. Padme relayed her report to the queen and Governor Bibble, theorizing that the separatists would probably go to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help. To her dismay, Bibble wasn't very confident that the senate could resolve this new crisis.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," Queen Jamilla said with finality, standing up and walking with Padme. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it.

"For the moment, we must consider your own safety. Do you have any plans on where to stay for the time being?"

"We were talking about going to the lake country. The area there is very isolated, and I could stay at our family's cottage."

"I trust her judgment on this," Obi-Wan added. "It's been ten years since I've been to Naboo, and I wasn't here very long to learn about any of the areas she's been talking about."

After taking their leave of the queen, they were transported to the lake country by boat and made their way to the cottage that had been gifted to Padme and her family as thanks for her years of service as the queen.

To their surprise, they were about to learn they weren't the only ones who were taking advantage of the cottage.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, now we're getting to the fun stuff. A kiss or two here and there. Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of Rina Solo, Lara Naberrie, and Katya Anders, are the property of George Lucas.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8**_

Lara Naberrie was taking a swim in the lake when her best friend and classmate, Katya Anders, came running onto the beach. "Lara!" she yelled. "Your cousin's here!"

"Sola's here? Did she bring the girls?"

"Your other cousin."

Her eyes widened. "Padme's back? That must have been a quick session of Congress. She wasn't supposed to be back for another three weeks." Lara scrambled onto the beach and haphazardly patted herself dry, slipping on her wrapper and pantaloons over her bikini.

"Here's the kicker," Katya added, lowering her voice. "She's not alone. Some guy came with her. Kinda cute too, if you like men in their mid-thirties."

Lara giggled. "You're incredible, Katya, you know that?"

Katya laughed. "I try. C'mon, we should greet your cousin and find out what's going on."

Obi-Wan sensed a presence in the cottage, but it was harmless for the most part. Sure enough, he was right. Two girls, aged eighteen, came up from the beach and met them on the patio. One girl had dark blonde hair that went down to the top of her back, hazel eyes, and her fair complexion. She was pretty, as was her friend, with her dark hair, brown eyes, and olive complexion. He sensed one of these girls was Padme's cousin, but it wasn't until she went up to the blonde and pulled her into a familial embrace that he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lara!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "Katya! I take it you girls are here for one last vacation before diplomatic university."

"Yeah, for another month," Lara said. "And then the new term starts." She lowered her voice. "Do I want to know?"

Padme wrinkled her nose. "Probably not, but you should anyway. Let's go inside."

It didn't take long for Padme to introduce Obi-Wan to Lara and Katya, and then they got down to business, explaining about the assassination attempts on Padme's life. Lara was relieved her cousin had survived, but the fear and concern was still there. Would someone else try to kill her again?

"You guys should be safe here, pretty much," Lara told them. "This place is pretty isolated. Katya and I have been here for the past week or so, and no one's bothered us since we've been here."

"That's what I was thinking when we discussed our options with Her Highness." Padme smiled. "So are you enjoying your Solstice break?" She asked, wanting a distraction from her own problems.

"Yeah, the term at the diplomatic university will start next month." Lara grinned. She was looking forward to going to the college that her father had attended. He'd been well on his way to becoming a legislator and would've become a senator or representative for Naboo if he hadn't been killed by the droid army of the Trade Federation.

"Anyway," Lara went on, "We're staying in the east wing of the house, so you can have the west wing to yourselves. We'll just keep out of your way."

"Not too much, I hope," Padme quipped. "I may be a senator, but I still need girl-time as much as the mere mortals."

This bantering between them made Obi-Wan's heart lighter. It was obvious Padme loved Lara and treated her as if they were sisters instead of cousins. And she treated Katya as though she were extended family. It just made him love her more. _I'll tell her soon_, he promised himself. _Soon_…

* * *

That night, after dinner, Katya and Lara took their leave and went to the east wing of the cottage where they'd been sleeping. Lara changed into her favorite sleep chemise and threw on her wrapper before joining Katya in the wing's parlor. A servant had gotten a fire going in the hearth. Katya was sitting on a floor cushion, her eyes closed in thought. 

"What are you thinking?" Lara asked.

"Something's going on with those two," Katya told her with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I don't buy that he's just her bodyguard."

"He's a Jedi; I don't think he can have attachments of any kind, least of all a romantic one with my cousin."

Katya snorted. "Obviously, you missed the memo. Ten years ago, the Jedi order lifted the ban on attachments."

Lara's eyes widened. "How do you know all this?"

"One of my other friends is a Padawan learner in the Jedi order and she's dating a guy on Coruscant, and the council doesn't even care.

"Ten credits say they're gonna hook up before they leave here."

Lara's eyes widened with surprise. "I didn't know you were the wagering type."

"But you gotta admit, this vacation is gonna get interesting."

Lara got up to go to bed. "Maybe so, but I'm not gonna wait around for them to get together. If they get together, they get together." She walked to the parlor entrance. "Night, Katya."

* * *

_The nightmare came again_. _This time_, _the Naboo starship was landing in Coruscant_. _Padme was piloting one of the escort starfighters_. _They landed on the landing platform_. _She climbed down from her fighter_, _R2 following her_. _She walked over to Captain Typho_. 

"_We made it_,_" he said with a relieved smile_. _"I guess I was wrong_. _There was no danger at all_._"_

_At that moment_, _a blast could be heard and then the starship exploded just as the decoy was deboarding the ship_. _The force of the explosion threw both Padme and Captain Typho to the ground_. _Padme recovered quickly and got up, running over to the fallen decoy_. _She yanked off her helmet and gently rolled the dying girl over onto her back_.

_It was Lara_…

Padme woke up screaming her cousin's name. Her screams prompted Obi-Wan to come running to her bedroom, his saber at the ready. Once he realized there was no danger, he put his saber away and sat down on the bed, wanting to calm her down.

"Padme," he said in soft, soothing tones. "It's all right. I'm here, you're safe. Lara's safe. She's sleeping in the other wing. I checked on her an hour ago. She and Katya are safe." He had no problem using the Force to calm her down as well. Gradually, Padme was trembling in his arms, but she was calm.

"Was it the same dream?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Only this time, it was a little different. Corde wasn't there. Lara was the decoy and she was dying in my arms." She sagged against him and he hugged her tighter, wanting to comfort her somehow.

Before either of them knew it, their lips were pressing against each other's. He cuddled her close, kissing her tenderly, keeping the out of control passion where it belonged, out of the equation for the moment.

"Padme," he murmured in between kisses. "I can't fight this anymore." He finally pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled up at him tearfully. "I don't want you to." She watched as the tears rolled down his cheeks and trickled into his beard. "Stay with me tonight."

He nodded, gently laying her down on the bed, and joining her. He slipped an arm around her and held her close, content to hold her as she fell asleep in his arms. He touched her cheek. "You will sleep peacefully and have no other nightmares tonight," he said softly, using the Jedi mind trick.

"I will sleep peacefully and have no other nightmares tonight," she repeated.

"Sleep well, love," he whispered, kissing her lips, and then her eyelids. She drifted off to sleep in his arms with a serene smile on her lips. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well, safe in her arms, safe in their growing love.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Lara and Katya were up early and decided to take the boat into town to get some more supplies since Padme and Obi-Wan were going to be staying there for a while. Plus, Obi-Wan had told them of the possibility of his Padawan learner joining them in a day or so, so the girls wanted to be prepared and have enough for all of them.

They walked into the supermarket and picked up some groceries as well as a couple holomagazines and some data books. As they paid for their purchases, they were approached by Mara Saun, one of their former classmates.

"We saw the boat arrive yesterday," she said with glee, looking for gossip. "So, who came to stay with you losers?" She turned to Lara. "I heard your cousin fled Coruscant. Is she there with you guys?"

Lara's eyes widened and she was unable to respond. Katya managed to save her. "My cousin and her husband came out to see me. You know, one last time me before we go to university."

Mara seemed to buy it and turned on the saccharin. "Well, I was sorry to hear about your cousin. I hope they'll be able to find out who's trying to kill her." Her eyes flashed with malice. "If you ask me, they're trying to kill the wrong Naberrie." She flounced away, leaving two stunned girls in her wake.

Katya was the first to recover. "Bitch," she muttered. She handed the cashier her credits and once their purchases were bagged, they hurried to the boat. During the boat ride back, Lara found herself fretting about the encounter with Mara.

"Something tells me she didn't buy your story about your cousin and her husband coming to stay with us," Lara said, shaking her head.

"It's not like she's gonna follow us to the house. Even if she does, what can she do? Besides, Master Kenobi would sense her presence and chase her off the property so fast, her head would spin." Katya smiled, but Lara frowned.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Anakin had sent a holotransmission to Obi-Wan, letting him know he'd be coming to Naboo. He also had some interesting news for him. "You won't believe it unless I tell you to your face, Master," he said. "So, I'll take a fighter to Naboo and I'll tell you when I get there." 

"What about Rina?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's on her way to Kamino even as we speak. It's going to be interesting to see how she reacts. Let's just say I did some extensive research on Kamino when I wasn't meditating. It's an interesting culture. I almost wish I could've gone with her."

"I'm sure. Were you able to find it on the archive maps?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about when I get there. Like I said before, you won't believe it until I tell you in person."

"I'll see you then, my young Padawan learner." Obi-Wan ended the transmission and went back to the bedroom where Padme was still sleeping. _Maybe I overdid it_, he thought with a rueful grin. But at least she had no more nightmares last night and early this morning.

Finally, she began to stir and opened her eyes. She rolled onto her side, seeing Obi-Wan. She smiled, remembering what had happened last night. Her smile faded when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "You slept well."

She smiled. "Thanks to you. You know if I didn't love you so much, I'd smack you for using your Jedi mind tricks on me. That's twice you've done it." She chuckled.

He chuckled ruefully. "If it works." He turned serious then. "I just received a transmission from Anakin. He'll be leaving Coruscant to come to Naboo today after he spends his assigned time in the Creche. With Lara and her friend here, his presence will be invaluable."

"How so?"

"He can stay in the east wing with the girls, or we can switch posts as we go." At this suggestion, Padme laughed and sat up in bed, clinging to him playfully.

"Oh no," she whispered. "I want to keep you with me. Anakin can handle the girls."

He held her close to him. "I was hoping you'd say that." He lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was cut short when they heard the door open and close and some movement going on in the kitchen. They found Lara and Katya putting groceries away, both girls subdued.

Padme laughed. "You didn't buy out the entire store on my account, did you?"

"Almost, but we ran into some trouble," Lara told her.

"And her name is Mara Saun," Katya added. She turned to Obi-Wan and explained further, "Constant thorn in our sides, she basically thinks she's all that and a bag of chips. Plus, she saw you guys arrive here by boat yesterday. Don't worry, I covered for you, said you were my cousin and her husband."

"Would she tell anyone?" Padme queried.

"She may have issues with us, but I don't think she's malicious enough to blow your hideaway cover," Katya told her.

Padme nodded, knowing she had more matters to worry about than a spiteful teenage girl who had a beef with her cousin.

After breakfast, Katya and Lara decided to go back into town for a quick shopping trip, although Padme sensed they wanted to give her and Obi-Wan some space so they could be alone together. Later that afternoon while the girls were gone, the two of them went down to the lake for a swim, packing a picnic lunch. Padme treaded water, wearing her dark blue one-piece bathing suit. Obi-Wan simply stripped down to his undershorts and joined her in the water.

"You need to come here more often," she whispered with a giggle, letting him pull her into his arms. "You're becoming more daring. Must be something in the air."

"Must be," he whispered, his lips inches from hers. "Or it might be something else." His mouth devoured hers in a passionate kiss. His arms tightened around her and the kiss deepened even more. He finally released her from the kiss and hugged her close.

"I love you, Padme," he murmured. "I've loved you for a long time."

She smiled almost drunkenly and cuddled him close. They began to swim to shore, and spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach, talking and cuddling, unaware that they were being watched.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is, ladies. The moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10**_

Anakin walked into the Creche, smiling sadly. It would be his last assigned time here for a while since he would be leaving for Naboo in a few hours. Glyn, the Creche mistress, smiled as he walked in. "You're just in time, Padawan Anakin," she said as they bowed to one another. "Kira just woke up from her nap. Would you like to give her a bottle?"

"I'll give her a bottle, if she'll let me." He grinned.

"Oh, she loves anyone who gives her attention." She led Anakin to a rocking chair and soon he was situated with the baby in his arms, drinking greedily from the bottle in his hand. He chuckled when he felt Kira's small hand wrap around his Padawan braid.

"That's my braid, yes it is," he whispered. "In a few years, you'll have one just like it. Maybe you'll be my Padawan learner."

Kira responded by gurgling as she finished her bottle. Anakin carefully eased her over his shoulder and began to rub her back in an effort to coax a burp out of her. A second later, his efforts pay off and she let out a loud burp. "Careful, sweetie," he admonished playfully. "There are those who might mistake you for a bantha."

Glyn smiled. "You're so good with her," she murmured.

"She's easy to love," he responded with a grin as he carried her back to her crib. He laid her down and picked up one of her rattles, using the Force to give it a shake. "Don't grow up too much on me," he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips and pressing it to her chubby cheek. The baby sighed, sucking contentedly on her pacifier. Glyn took over, allowing Anakin to leave the Creche so he could finish preparing for his journey to Naboo.

A couple of hours later, he walked out to the launch pad with Mace Windu. "I should get there before Rina arrives on Kamino," he said. "She says she'll send a transmission three-way so we can know what's going on."

"Send me a transmission when you get there," Mace told him. "May the Force be with you." The two men bowed to each other and Anakin climbed into the starfighter. A moment later, he was airborne and in space. He flew to one of the hyperframes, attached himself, and set the controls for light speed. If he did this, he knew he'd be on Naboo by late afternoon at least.

* * *

"How long have you felt this way?" Padme found herself asking. They were cuddled up on the shore, the lake lapping at their feet, lying on top of his Jedi robe. 

He smiled. "Since the time Qui-Gon and I were on Naboo, helping you defeat the Trade Federation. You were fourteen at the time, so I didn't want to push things. Of course, around that time, the Jedi council lifted the ban on attachment. But…" His voice trailed off.

Padme reached up and cupped his face in her hand, stroking his beard soothingly. "But what?" she prompted gently.

"There was someone before," he admitted. "She was training to become a Jedi knight like me, and we'd fallen in love, but there was the Code. She was beautiful, with her long blonde hair, blue eyes. She felt the same way for me. If it hadn't been for Code, we might have gotten together. But, we ultimately had to part."

"What happened to her?" she asked, sensing this was why Obi-Wan had kept his feelings hidden from her for ten years.

He sighed, tears brimming in his eyes. "She was killed in a trade dispute on Ansion fifteen years ago. She and her master, and Qui-Gon and I were there trying to settle things, but fighting broke out and she was shot by a blaster." A tear finally broke free and trickled down his cheek into his beard. "She died in my arms."

"Obi-Wan," Padme whispered easing closer, and letting him hold her tighter against him as he cried and finally released his feelings of regret to her and into the Force. After a few moments, she looked up at him.

"I don't know what's going to happen, especially with everything going on," she admitted. "But, I do love you. I think I started loving you during that time you were here ten years ago. I'd wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid, even after Anakin told me about the Code lifting the ban on attachments." She grinned. "He's been on me for years to tell you how I feel."

Obi-Wan laughed through his tears. "My matchmaking Padawan," he chuckled. "I'm going to hate to admit he was right."

He kissed her then, ending the conversation. As their kiss deepened, Padme realized she wanted him. She wanted to be with him in every way possible. When she felt the evidence of his arousal against her belly, she saw he wanted the same thing. She smiled, gently extricating herself from his arms and standing up. She held out her hand to him, and he stood, taking it, carrying his clothes in his free arm. They made their way back to the cottage and went to her bedroom.

Once the door was closed they were in each other's arms, kissing wildly. The clothes he'd been carrying fell to the floor as he clung to the beautiful senator in his arms. His calloused fingers slid underneath the straps of her bathing suit and he gently began to tug it down her body, exposing her breasts to his view. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, first teasing one nipple with his lips and tongue, and then the other.

Padme gasped as he took the initiative. She never dreamed it would feel this good. She could feel his beard tickling her skin as he teased her and it sent waves of arousal through her body, making her weak. She tried to reach over to tease him in turn, but he gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he used the Force to gently pin her hands down. "No, love," he whispered. "This is for you."

She groaned softly in pleasure and let him pull her bathing suit off, leaving her nude and vulnerable beneath him. She looked up at him, seeing nothing but pure love in his eyes. A moment later, he resumed his sensual assault, trailing kisses down her body to the untouched area between her legs. She gasped as she felt his lips and tongue teasing her.

He smiled heatedly. _So she likes that_, he thought and continued to tease her with his lips and tongue. He could hear by her soft moans and pleas that he was bringing her close. He pulled away suddenly and heard her soft groan in disappointment. He stepped back to remove his undershorts and soon joined her in bed, positioning himself at her entrance. It was then that he saw the slight fear in her eyes and realized this was her first time. "I'll be as gentle as I can with you," he whispered, sending soft Force waves to calm her.

"I know," she whispered back, relaxing as she felt him start to enter her slowly. She could feel him stretching her inner walls as he finally reached the barrier keeping her a virgin. A second later, he pushed through, causing her to cry out in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she felt him kissing them away. He held still until she nodded for him to go on.

He began to move then with gentle measured thrusts. For Padme, the pain was already starting to dissipate and she began to move with him. She was wrapped around him completely and she clung to him, her nails gently raking his back, as their pace increased. She could feel the wave start to build again, and she knew that this time, there would be no stopping it, for he needed release as much as she did.

They cried out each other's names as their shared climax slammed into them, uniting their souls and joining their hearts.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were cuddled up in each other's arms in bed. "I love you," Padme whispered, trying to keep her eyes open.

He smiled. "And I love you." He kissed her lips and then her eyelids. "Sleep."

She felt herself drifting off to sleep in his arms, knowing that he loved her.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

As Anakin came out of hyperspace, he could feel the passion coming from his master. At first, he was confused as to why his master would be feeling passion. And then, he began to smile. _He and Padme must have finally done something about their feelings for each other_, he thought. _About time_, _I think_.

An hour later, he was through the atmosphere and could sense where his master had taken Padme. He landed his fighter on the landing pad near the lake country. It didn't take him long to take a boat to the lake house.

Obi-Wan woke up when he sensed his Padawan had landed on the landing platform near the lake country. Carefully extricating himself from a still sleeping Padme, he got up and headed to the refresher. He knew Anakin probably sensed that he and Padme had finally consummated their feelings for each other, but he didn't want to be obvious about it. _As it is_, he thought with a rueful chuckle as he ran the shower, _I've got a few I told you so's coming from my Padawan_. _I'll take them_.

After his shower, he dressed quickly and went outside to greet Anakin, who was climbing out of the boat and making his way up the dock. "Master," the young Padawan said, bowing respectfully, but he was practically snickering. It made Obi-Wan want to laugh and say that teenage Padawans sometimes knew too much for their own good. Instead, he simply bowed and beckoned for Anakin to join him on the patio so they could talk.

Soon they were all Jedi business and talking about Anakin and Rina's discoveries back on Coruscant.

"How could those records have been erased?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully.

"Master Yoda and I have been talking about it. We do know one thing though. Only a Jedi could've erased those files. Who and why is still a mystery, to me at least. Maybe he's come to some conclusions by now. He told me he was going to meditate on it while Rina and I were gone." Anakin shrugged. "That reminds me, I need to send a transmission to Master Windu to let him know I've arrived here safely."

A few minutes later, they were having R4 scramble a holotransmission Code 6 to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home. In reality, it was going to the Jedi temple.

"Have you heard anything from Rina yet, Masters?" Anakin asked.

"Heard nothing from her yet, have we," Yoda told him.

"Anakin's told me about what happened in the archives, Master," Obi-Wan interjected. "Do you have any idea who might have erased those files?"

"My suspicions, I have," Yoda replied. "Meditate on it more, I will. Obi-Wan, I sensed your Padawan, you would need with you on Naboo. Was I right?"

"Yes, Master. Senator Amidala and I arrived at her family's lake house only to find her eighteen-year-old cousin with her friend from school staying here for a retreat of some sort. So my apprentice's being here will be invaluable."

"Just remember, protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority," Mace told them and ended the transmission.

"About that," Anakin said hesitantly. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you and Padme would feel about it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Go on."

"I fear it won't be long before whoever hired the bounty hunter to kill her figures out that she's left Coruscant. Naboo would be the first planetary system they'd look. Maybe after a couple of weeks, we should go somewhere else, the last place anyone would look."

"Are you referring to Tatooine?" Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice long and hard. "Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin; they betray you. You're thinking about killing two banthas with one stone; go and see your family, and keep Padme in hiding."

Anakin blushed. "You're nobody's fool, Master. It was just a thought."

"It might be a good idea. We'll talk about it with Padme later tonight."

A few minutes later, Lara and Katya came running onto the patio and Obi-Wan introduced them to Anakin. Lara and Anakin gazed at each other for a long moment. For the first time in his life, Anakin's heart skipped a beat. Lara was beautiful with her blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair complexion, her soft pouty lips that tempted him for a kiss. He noted that Katya was beautiful as well with her black hair, brown eyes, and her olive complexion. But he only had eyes for Lara.

When Lara had walked onto the patio, she'd not expected to find a young Adonis sitting with her cousin's protector. Obi-Wan had introduced him as his Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker. _He's gorgeous_, she thought, with his dark blonde hair cut short, save for the ponytail in the back and his Padawan braid coming down to his shoulder, his blue eyes, and his beautiful smile.

Obi-Wan could see the silent communication between the two of them and was practically snickering. _Now Anakin has no room to talk_, he thought as he left the patio to go rouse Padme for dinner.

* * *

Mara Saun was laughing gleefully as she spied the action on the patio from her hiding place. She'd seen Lara's cousin cuddled up with the bearded man on the beach, and had managed to get a few scandalous holographs. _I can sell these to a tabloid_, she thought maliciously. _That will teach the two losers to cross me_. 

Later she watched as they had dinner on the patio. She could see another young man, about her age, had joined them. She scowled as she watched the exchange between Lara and him. _How did she get my trip?_ she thought angrily. _How did Lara Naberrie_, _the biggest loser in our class_, _manage to get the attention of that gorgeous creature while I can't even find anyone here who will go clubbing with me?_

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

She continued to keep an eye on the party, preparing to take pictures. _Maybe I'll get lucky again and can sell these to the Nubian tabloid for a pretty penny_, she thought with glee.

"So then we went into aggressive negotiations," Anakin was saying shyly, smiling at Lara.

"What do you mean?" Katya asked with a laugh.

The Padawan laughed. "Negotiations with a lightsaber," he replied.

"That would do it." Lara laughed. Suddenly, Anakin stopped laughing.

"I…" he started, sensing an intruder. He looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded.

"I sense it too." The two men raced off the patio and onto the lawn toward the bushes, Padme, Lara, and Katya following them. They heard a girl's shriek and a moment later saw Obi-Wan and Anakin dragging none-too-gently Mara Saun out of the bushes. Lara glared at her, especially when she saw the holocamera in her hand.

"You little witch!" she hissed angrily. "What's on your camera?" She snatched the holocamera out of Mara's hands before anyone could stop her. She looked at one of the scans.

To her shock and horror, the scan was of her cousin, in the arms of Obi-Wan. They were on the beach, obviously scantily clad and they were kissing. "What were you going to do with this picture, huh?" she demanded.

"The same I was going to do with the others bitch," Mara snapped. "Sell them to the tabloids. Let them know what Naboo's senator is up to and with whom."

That did it. Lara slapped the other girl hard across the face. It took Padme all her strength to keep her cousin from attacking Mara. Thankfully, two servants came running when they heard the commotion.

"Escort this girl off the property," Padme told them. "Make sure she doesn't come back. I'll keep this." She took the camera from Lara.

The servants escorted Mara off the property and Anakin and Obi-Wan hustled Padme and the two girls back into the house.

"Well, my young apprentice, it looks like you're getting your wish," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" Padme demanded.

"We're going to have to leave here, since your sanctuary has been compromised," he replied, slipping an arm around her. "Anakin has suggested we go to Tatooine, the last place anyone would look for you." He paused. "And it looks like we're going to have to take Lara with us."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Okay_, _this is absolutely surreal_, Rina thought as she was escorted through the clone foundry on Kamino. The prime minister of Kamino, Lama Su, was telling her about the clone army being prepared for the Jedi. He'd even informed that the order for this army had been placed by Jedi Master Sifo Dyas about ten years ago.

"Master who?" she asked.

"Isn't Jedi Master Sifo Dyas still a leading member of the Jedi council?" Lama Su countered softly.

"He was killed almost ten years ago," she replied.

If the Kaminoan was surprised, he didn't show it. "Well, he'd be proud of the army we've raised for him." He went on to explain about the accelerated growth techniques and the military training programs. He also mentioned the clones were genetically structured so they were less independent and more docile than the original host.

"And who was the original host?" she asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

"Does he stay nearby?"

"Oh, we keep him here, but he comes and goes as he pleases," Lama Su told her. He went on to explain, "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing, an unaltered clone for himself. Pure genetic structure. No growth acceleration or genetic alteration to make it more docile."

"Is there a chance I might be able to meet him?" Rina queried. Taun We, second in command to the prime minister, smiled at the Jedi maiden.

"I'd be happy to arrange it for you." They led Rina to a launch pad where clone troopers were being marched onto a large starfighter, no doubt headed for Coruscant.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su asked. Rina smiled tightly.

"Yes."

A few minutes later, Rina and Taun We walked down a corridor to an apartment door. It slid open to reveal a little boy of about ten. _This must be Jango's clone_, _or son_, _or whatever_, she thought.

"Boba, is your father home?" Taun We asked with motherly gentleness.

"Yeah," the little boy replied with a touch of suspicion.

"May we see him?"

"Sure." He eyed Rina warily, but let them in. "Dad, Taun We's here!" he called. A moment later, a man who looked like the adult version of the little boy walked out of the refresher.

"Jango, welcome back," Taun We said. "Was your trip productive?"

The man nodded. "Fairly."

She gestured to Rina. "This is Jedi master Rina Solo. She's here to check on our progress."

Rina smiled at the bounty hunter. "Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe."

"Ever make your way into Coruscant?"

"Perhaps."

"Recently?" Rina could sense this man was not telling her the whole truth.

"Maybe." He kept his eye on her, trying to feel out her motives, sending little Boba to close the fresher door.

She shrugged. "Then you must have met Jedi Master Sifo Dyas." _There_, _got the cocky bastard_, she thought smugly.

"Master who?" he asked.

"Master Sifo Dyas, he was the one who ordered these clones." She managed to keep a straight face. Every instinct was screaming at her that this was the assassin they were looking for.

"I was approached by a man named Tyrannus," he replied, recovering from his surprise quickly. After a pause, he asked, "Do you like your army?"

She smiled congenially. "I look forward to seeing them in action."

He nodded. "They'll do their job; I'll guarantee that."

They bowed to each other. "It was an honor to meet you," she said, turning on the saccharin.

He smiled. "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." He watched as the young woman walked out with Taun We. He knew better than to know that the slip of a girl was a Jedi master. She was a Jedi, but probably just recently passed the trials. He had a feeling she was connected to protecting the senator he'd been hired to kill. He was going to have to get out of here and report to his client.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked.

He turned to his son. "Pack your things; we're leaving."

* * *

AN: To Kenobifan and sunsetrising: Thanks for your encouragement, girls. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story. I was nervous about writing an Obidala story, since I'd never written one before.

This chapterwas all Rina for the purpose of getting the story going. We'll be back with Obidala and AniLara in the next chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

It was decided for them to wait a few days to go to Tatooine since Anakin wanted to be on Naboo when Rina would finally send a three-way transmission to him and Jedi council to report on her findings on Kamino.

Katya had packed and Obi-Wan was escorting her to the landing pad where a transport would take her back to Theed, and to the protection of her parents. He made her give him her word that she wouldn't give the real reason for cutting her retreat short. She already had an alibi ready that Lara had become ill, and her cousin was there caring for her, but that it was feared Lara's illness was contagious, so it was decided that Katya would be going home.

"Be careful, and bring my best friend back safely," Katya said, blinking back tears. Inwardly, she was cursing Mara. If she had just let go of her spiteful vendetta, maybe Padme wouldn't be in danger and she and Lara could stay at the lake country.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, and Lara will be back before you know it." Obi-Wan hugged Katya close to him, wanting to comfort her. She smiled and walked aboard the transport. A moment later, it was airborne and heading for Theed.

* * *

Rina was walking with Taun We toward the entrance of the clone foundry. "Tell the council that the first 200,000 products are ready, and remind them that if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them." 

Rina smiled at the Kaminoan woman. "I won't forget. And thank you." They bowed to each other and Rina hurried to her starfighter where R2G9 was waiting for her.

"G9, scramble code 6 to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home, and code 5 to Naboo, care of the daycare center." The latter was Anakin's code. No matter where he was, he would always have the code scrambled in care of the daycare center. She grinned at the thought.

Within second, she was connected to both the Jedi temple, and to Anakin, and he had Obi-Wan and Padme with him, while Mace Windu and Master Yoda were in the meditation chamber of the Jedi temple. She took a deep breath and dived in for her report.

"I've just made contact with the prime minister of Kamino," she said. "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

"Are the Kaminoans involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"No," she replied. "There appears to be no motive."

"Assume nothing, you can," Yoda scolded her. "Bring this bounty hunter here. Question him, we will."

"What about this clone army? Who ordered it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The prime minister told me that Master Sifo Dyas ordered a clone army for the Republic about ten years ago. I thought he was killed before then."

"He was. Whoever ordered this army did not have the authorization of the Jedi Order or the Republic," Mace told her firmly.

"I'll notify you when I have him," she said and signed off. Obi-Wan kept the connection with the Jedi masters on Coruscant.

"We'll be leaving Naboo for Tatooine in a few days," he told them.

"Did something happen?" Mace asked.

"Nothing serious, Master, but my apprentice and I feel that the senator's sanctuary here has been compromised. Better to be safe than sorry, plus I think Anakin wants to visit his family. Kill two banthas with one stone, I say."

"I can see why you're supporting this idea," Mace said. "Tatooine's the last place any would-be assassins would look. I also sense you've run into a snag."

"Yes, that would be the senator's cousin, Lara. She'll be coming with us, and be in our custody until this matter is resolved."

"Do what you think is right, Knight Kenobi. Be careful. May the Force be with you." With that, the connection was broken, and Mace turned to Yoda.

"I think it's time to inform the senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished," he said.

Yoda shook his head no. "Only the dark lord knows of this. Increase, our adversaries will if know the senate does."

Mace nodded, feeling an unexplainable dread deep in his heart.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Two days later, Padme, Lara, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were on their way to Tatooine aboard Padme's plainclothes Naboo starship. Once they were in the atmosphere, per Anakin's directions, she landed in an empty sand field on the outskirts of a nearby moisture farm. "That's the Lars farm," he told her. "We can land right there, just a few feet away. Mom and Cliegg are always having company, so they helped Owen, my stepbrother, build a makeshift landing pad."

"Where are we?" Padme asked. "I mean, what town are we in? I remember being in Mos Espa the last time we were here with Qui-Gon and attending the Boonta Eve podrace when you were nine."

Lara found herself fascinated with the desert planet and listened as Anakin answered her cousin's question.

"We're in Mos Eisley," he replied. "Not as bustling as my old hometown, but it's adequate enough for a moisture farm. The main dangers are the occasional hunting parties of Tusken Raiders. My mom will tell you she's lost count of how many parties of the Sand People she's seen. She knows to keep a respectable distance from them."

"They were at your last podrace, weren't they." It was a statement, not a question.

Anakin laughed ruefully at the memory. "Yeah, they took out a few of my rivals during that race. I almost wish they'd taken out Sebulba, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Padme couldn't help but laugh. Sebulba had been Anakin's long-time podracing rival, best known for not playing fairly in the races.

Once the ship had landed and was secure, the foursome came down the ramp. Almost immediately, the dry heat took the breath out of Lara. She instinctively put her hood up to keep the flying sand out of her face. Obi-Wan and Padme did the same. As they made their way to the underground hovel, a protocol droid with a grey, slightly rusted out covering came up to them.

"Hello," he said with a slightly cultured voice. "I am C.."

"3PO?" Anakin finished for him with a grin.

"The maker!" the droid cried out with glee. "Master Ani, I knew you would return! And Miss Padme, a pleasure to see you again!"

She smiled under her hood. "Hello, 3PO."

"So, who are these guests you've brought with you, Master Ani?" 3PO asked.

Anakin blushed. "Sorry, this is my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm his Padawan learner. And this," he said, gesturing to Lara, "is Lara Naberrie, Padme's cousin."

The droid seemed to smile at the two strangers. "A pleasure to meet you both, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations."

Lara grinned. A droid that actually talked back to her in lingo that she understood. "Nice to meet you, too, 3PO."

"How's everything going?" Anakin asked. "Are Mom and Cliegg here?"

The droid became hesitant. "I think perhaps, we'd better go indoors," he said softly, leading the foursome through the door of the hovel down into the outside maze-like parlor. Anakin immediately sensed something was wrong, terribly wrong. He breathed a soft sigh of relief when he saw his mother come out of one of the rooms.

His relief was short-lived. She looked pale and slightly haggard, and he could definitely tell she'd been crying. He immediately hurried over and wrapped his arms around her.

Shmi Skywalker-Lars felt her son's arms come around her and that was all the permission she needed to break down and cling to him for dear life. "Ani, you're home," she sobbed in a whisper. She pulled back and gave him a teary smile. "I don't care how long I have you. I just need you here now."

"Let's go in and talk," he whispered soothingly. "Are Owen and Beru here?"

"They were in the kitchen, last I checked." At that moment, Obi-Wan could see a young man coming out of the kitchen. A young girl was with him, her dark blonde hair bound in a bun. He went over to Anakin.

"I'm glad you're home, Anakin," he said, shaking his hand. He then turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm Owen Lars, Anakin's step-brother, and this is my girlfriend, Beru." The girl nodded shyly.

Anakin turned, remembering his manners. "This is my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm his Padawan learner. And this is Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala, and her cousin, Lara Naberrie."

Owen nodded. "Your mom's right. Let's go to the kitchen; we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Rina was getting annoyed. Apprehending Jango Fett to take him back to Coruscant for questioning was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Already, he'd tried to kill her on Kamino and had managed to get away, but not before she'd tossed a homing device on his ship. What really got her was that his clone, Boba, had shot at her, using the ship's blasters. Here was this little kid who could barely see over the ship's controls, yet he was able to shoot at her with almost deadly accuracy. _That kid's due for a time-out_, she thought with annoyance. 

She was able to recover from the impromptu battle enough to get on her starfighter and go after them. She managed to track them to Geonosis. _Why's he going there?_ she wondered.

She followed him into the asteroid field, only to find herself engaged in battle, first when he fired seismic charges at her, then with his starfighter blasters. _Now I can see why Master Kenobi hates flying_, she thought. _I would too if I had to put up with this_. _Wait a sec_, _how did he wind up behind me?_

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a jolt in the cockpit and knew instinctively that she'd been hit. She tried to keep her fighter in control. Her ship was damaged, but it wasn't serious, yet.

Boba and his father had seen the blast hit the ship in front of them. They had to admit the Jedi had more spunk than they'd given her credit for. "You got her!" the little boy cried.

Jango nodded. "We just have to finish her." He released a heat-seeking missile, knowing it would blow her ship to pieces, and her with it. He almost felt sorry for her. She was a tasty looking morsel and he would've enjoyed tangling with her in his bed. But, she was a Jedi, probably on the trail of his client and he couldn't risk her finding them.

Rina gave chase, seeing the missile trailing behind her on her radar. She went with her instincts. "G9, prepare to jettison the spare part canisters," she said.

The astro droid chirped as he worked to prepare the canisters for release.

"Okay, fire them now, buddy!" she ordered. She prayed with everything she had to the Force that her gamble would pay off.

Sure enough, she heard the explosion behind her as the missile made contact with the canister. The explosion hid her from view so Jango would think he'd killed. It was exactly what she needed, and she guided her ship to a floating asteroid and landed, staying hidden from the bounty hunter and his son.

"I guess we won't be seeing her again," Jango said, and Boba laughed softly. They flew on into Geonosis, unaware that Rina had in fact survived, and that she was still tracking them.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

They all sat at the kitchen table in the hovel. Shmi took a deep breath and began to talk.

"It happened early one morning. There was a hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Cliegg and I came out together to pick some mushrooms that were growing on the vaporators. We were halfway back when they spotted us." She paused, taking another deep breath. Anakin reached over to take her hand and she went on. "They grabbed me first, but Cliegg pulled them away from me, and told me to run back home. I did what he asked and didn't look back. Maybe if I had, I would've noticed they'd taken him…" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault. He told you to go home, where you'd be safe," Anakin told her, wanting to give her comfort. "Did any of your neighbors go after him?"

Owen spoke up. "Thirty of us went out after him, and only five of us came back. I had my leg slashed and have been waiting until I heal to go out again. We've been hoping, but Dad's been gone a month, and I don't think he would've lasted this long." The young man's eyes misted over with tears, and he looked to Beru for support and wasn't surprised to find it.

Anakin looked at his step-brother. "How's your leg now?"

"It's healed now. It has been for a few days. I've just been scared to go out there. My dad's dead." His voice cracked. "I just have to accept it."

"If so, we can go out there together, and bring what's left of him back here for a proper burial, if not for us, then for Mom. She needs, no deserves, some closure." He looked at Obi-Wan apologetically.

Owen nodded. "I have two swoop bikes. I'll loan you one, just this once." He smirked. "Don't say I don't loan you anything."

Anakin nodded and went off to a corner to talk to his master. "I'm sorry, Master, but I need to do this for Mom."

Obi-Wan looked at him long and hard. "No, I understand, my young Padawan. Be careful. Use your instincts, and the Force. Remember, whatever you find out there is the will of the Force." The older Jedi knight instinctively knew that what the two younger men were going to find wasn't going to give them much hope, and that Cliegg was nearly one with the Force. Yet, he knew Anakin and Owen had to go and bring what was left back for the family to have some closure. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'll keep an eye on things here. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you also." He bowed to his master and then followed Owen up and out of the hovel where the swoop bikes were parked. Lara followed them up there. Anakin turned around and their gazes locked. He could see the emotion in her eyes. She was feeling sympathy on their behalf, and there was something else in her eyes, something that he almost wondered was too soon. He strode over to her. "We'll talk when I get back," he promised, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she whispered. "Come back here in one piece."

"I will," he whispered, going back and climbing onto his swoop bike. A moment later, the two of them were gone with Lara staring after their departing bikes.

* * *

Padme was the first one to notice that Shmi was holding her hand awkwardly. She gently took the older woman's hand in hers to examine it. She found a nearly healed cut in the palm. "Do you have any bacta?" she asked softly. "I can clean it." 

Shmi shook her head no. "We ran out a week ago. I've just been using water from the vaporators to clean it."

"It's probably a little infected. I have some bacta on my cruiser; I'll be back." Padme hurried up the stair to the hovel entrance and hurried to her starship. She knew where she kept medical and first aid supplies. She grabbed a bottle of bacta and some sterile bandages and ran back, seeing Lara just standing there, her face a mask of terror.

"Lara, what is it?" she asked softly. Her cousin's gaze was directed on a hunting party of raiders. These men were wreathed in robes and cloth head coverings that concealed their faces. _These must be the Tusken raiders_, she thought. "Come on, let's get inside," she urged gently.

"I hope Anakin and Owen don't encounter them," Lara murmured with a soft shudder as she let Padme steer her down into the hovel.

"I think we need to be more worried about the sand people than them." Padme laughed. "Anakin will keep Owen safe. He would protect him with his life."

"I know." Lara smiled, letting herself become distracted as she helped Padme treat the cut on Shmi's hand.

* * *

Rina waited a good ten minutes, hidden on the asteroid. "Okay, G9, I think we've waited long enough," she said. "Let's go." 

She steered her starfighter into the atmosphere of Geonosis. She surveyed the landscape. "There are a large number of Federation ships here, G9," she murmured in thought. The droid chirped in agreement. "Land near that plateau there," she instructed. "We don't want to attract attention."

A few minutes later, she slipped into the hidden droid foundry, hidden in the plateau near where she'd landed. Taking a deep breath, she began to venture deeper into the foundry, sensing there was more to this than just the assassination attempts on Padme.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

It was early evening when Anakin and Owen were able to find where the Tusken raiders were camped. Anakin immediately began to use the Force, remembering what Obi-Wan would tell him during the early days of their training. _"Reach out with your feelings_,_"_ he would say when he would have a ten-year-old Anakin wearing a helmet over his eyes and had him spar with a laser ball and his lightsaber.

This was exactly what he wanted to do now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Almost immediately, he sensed which tent Cliegg was in. "He's still alive," he murmured. "He has hope." He tugged Owen to the tent. Looking around to make sure the sand people nearby were otherwise occupied, he then ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole in the tent.

After kicking it in, he and Owen made their way into the tent. Sure enough, Cliegg was strapped to a triangle used for flogging. Between the two step-brothers, they managed to get him loose and the weak man fell into their arms.

"Hold on, Cliegg, we got you," Anakin said soothingly.

"Owen…" Cliegg mumbled.

"I'm here, Dad," Owen said. "We're gonna get you outta here."

"It's…too…late…" Cliegg was fading fast, and Anakin knew it. The older man's eyes closed, and Anakin knew he was gone.

He lost track of how much time he watched Owen cradle his father's lifeless body. It broke his heart, understanding how he would feel if it was his mother here instead of his stepfather. But when he saw the raw rage flood Owen's eyes, he was brought back to reality.

Owen ran outside, snatching Anakin's lightsaber out of his hand and taking out two raiders who were coming up to the tent.

"No, Owen! No! No!" Anakin was shouting, running out of the tent just as three more raiders were coming over to investigate. He took his saber back and pointed it at the raiders. Raising his hand, he hoped the tried and true Jedi mind trick would work on the sand people. He took a deep breath.

"You will let us take this man back to his farm for a proper burial, and you will forget my brother's folly," he said in a calm voice.

Sounds of subdued assent answered his statement. Anakin picked up the body and began heading for his swoop bike, motioning for Owen to come with him. Once they were safely away from the sand people, Owen turned on him.

"They killed my father!" he snapped. "Why did you stop me from killing them all? Why!"

"Killing them all, or yourself, will not bring your dad back," Anakin countered. "If it were my mom, I might have done the same thing, but it wouldn't have helped. The important thing is that we get him back home for decent burial."

The two step-brothers rode back in silence.

* * *

On Coruscant, Yoda sensed the disturbance in the Force. He breathed a sigh of relief that Anakin was able to stop his brother from slaughtering the sand people, and he could also sense the Padawan's concern for the other man. 

Mace came into the room, sensing it as well. "What is it?" he asked.

"Pain, suffering, death I feel," came the response. "Concern, as well. Young Skywalker managed to stop his brother from slaughtering many. It's his brother who's in pain."

The other Jedi master simply nodded.

* * *

Rina kept herself hidden in the shadows as she crept along the foundry. Suddenly, she could hear voices approaching. 

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty," one man was saying. _That sounds like Count Dooku_, she thought.

"What about the senator from Naboo?" Viceroy Gunray's voice demanded. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing anything until I have her head on my desk."

I'll be damned, she thought. He was the one responsible for the assassination attempts on Padme's life. She pressed herself against the wall as she heard more.

"I'm a man of my word, Viceroy," Dooku told him.

An alien voice added, "With these new battle droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

She finally tracked the group of separatists to a conference area.

"As I explained to you earlier, 10,000 more star systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen," Count Dooku was saying.

An alien separatist voiced his concerns in his native tongue, and then a robotic voice added, "The Techno Union Army…is at your disposal, Count."

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

"Good, very good," Dooku said jubilantly. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours, we will have an army greater than any other in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

Rina began creeping out the way she came. _I have to warn Anakin and Obi-Wan_, _not to mention the Jedi Council_, she thought. She just hoped she could get out without anyone seeing her.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Padme lay content in Obi-Wan's arms. The two of them had slipped away in the early evening hours, leaving Lara to keep Shmi and Beru company while they went to the starship, the only place that would give them privacy. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle and left her with no doubt that he loved her. "If we're not careful, I'll fall asleep here," she whispered.

He chuckled and cuddled her close. Suddenly, he sat upright in bed, trembling. She gently caressed his arm. "Obi-Wan, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's happened," he whispered. "Cliegg Lars has become one with the Force. It's as I feared."

Padme shivered. "You knew that would probably happen, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded. "I kept hoping that wouldn't be the case, but I sensed he died when Anakin and Owen found him. I sense hatred and anger coming from Owen, but concern coming from Anakin." He was trembling as he leaned against his lover. "They'll be back in the morning."

She smiled and coaxed him back into laying down on the bed. "We should try to get some sleep then." She cuddled close, but it took a long time for sleep to claim her, and she knew it was taking a long time for Obi-Wan as well.

* * *

Finally, Rina was able to make it back to her starfighter, only to find that her long-range transmitter had been knocked out during her battle with Jango Fett. She couldn't send a transmission to Coruscant. "Coruscant's too far," she murmured to her astro droid. "G9 can you boost the power?" 

He beeped and chirped in the negative. "We're going to have to try something else," she sighed. "I'll try to get a hold of Anakin and Obi-Wan on Naboo. It's closer." She tried to send a transmission, using Anakin's code for when he was on Naboo. "Anakin, Obi-Wan? Do you two copy? This is Rina Solo." To her shock, there was no answer. "They're not on Naboo, G9. I'm going to try to widen the range." More to herself, she added. "I hope nothing's happened to them."

She widened the range and was able to find Anakin's tracking signal. She'd be able to send him a transmission that way, but to her surprise, his signal was coming from Tatooine. _What's he doing there?_ she wondered to herself. _They must have had to move because they felt Padme's security had been compromised_. _I just hope they told the council_.

She climbed out of the fighter. She'd send the transmission to Anakin and have him retransmit the message the Coruscant. She wasn't thrilled about it, but it was the only option at this point.

She sighed. She knew she wouldn't much time to send her message, so she had to hurry. Taking a deep breath, she dived right in. "Anakin? Obi-Wan? Do you two copy? This is Rina Solo."

* * *

On Tatooine, R2 was using his repair claw to intercept and clear up the message coming through. "My…transmission…knocked out…Retransmit…message…Coruscant…" 

Meanwhile, unaware of the message coming through, Padme and Obi-Wan were waiting outside the hovel with Lara, Shmi, and Beru when they saw the swoop bikes in the distance. Sure enough the Jedi knight could see there was a shrouded body bundled and strapped to one of them. His heart sank. He'd been hoping against hope that his senses were wrong for once. He wouldn't wish this kind of grief on anyone.

Anakin and Owen parked their swoop bikes, and when Owen got off his, he carried his father's body to a family graveyard behind the hovel, his eyes cold and angry. Anakin sent a look to Obi-Wan saying, _We need to talk_, _Master_.

Obi-Wan nodded, sensing his Padawan needed to discuss something important. He followed him into the hovel and to the repair room. It was something he'd noticed about his apprentice early on, when he was tense, or angry, he would usually channel it into repairing things.

"What happened out there, Anakin?" he asked.

The Padawan shook his head. "I'm ashamed to admit, I lost control of my lightsaber for a few moments, Master," he admitted. "Owen took it from me and killed three sand people."

"You weren't in the moment, were you." It was a statement, not a question.

"No Master. I was in a state of shock at actually watching my step-father die. I knew it was coming. I sensed that was what was going to happen, but…" Anakin's voice trailed off.

"I know, I was hoping against hope my senses were incorrect as well, my young Padawan learner. Remember the lesson from this experience. You must remain in the moment at all times, my young apprentice."

"Yes Master." Anakin felt like an idiot as it was. At least Obi-Wan wasn't lecturing him too much. He went back to tinkering with the engine.

Meanwhile, Beru and Lara could see the soaring rage in Owen's eyes. "He shouldn't have stopped me," he muttered. Lara slipped out so Beru could try to talk some sense into him.

He kept talking in that calm anger. "I could've taken them all out."

"And what would that do?" Beru asked calmly. "It wouldn't have brought your father back to life. You would've gotten yourself killed, not to mention Anakin. And where would that leave Shmi, Master Kenobi, and me? Shmi's already lost her husband; she didn't need to lose you and Anakin too."

Later that afternoon, Shmi and Lara managed to dig a grave deep enough to place Cliegg's shrouded body. After a few Huttese prayers, Cliegg Lars was laid to rest next to the grave of his first wife, with his current widow, her son and step-son, his Jedi master, the Nubian senator and her cousin in attendance.

"I know wherever you are, it's got to be a better place," Shmi was saying, tears welling up in her eyes. "You were the best companion a woman could ever have. Good-bye my dear husband." She looked around for support, thankful to find it in Anakin, who hugged her close, and then knelt down at the new grave.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it in time," he whispered. "I'll look after Mom the best I can, and Owen too."

He was standing just as R2 rolled out of the starship. "R2, what are you doing here?" Padme asked. C-3PO hurried up to them. "Master Ani, the astro droid says he has a message for you and Master Kenobi from a Rina Solo. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

After apologizing to his mother, Owen, and Beru, Anakin followed Obi-Wan, Padme, and Lara aboard the ship to hear the message.

"My long-range transmission has been knocked out," Rina said. "Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Padme pushed a button that would send the message to Coruscant as they watched it themselves.

"I've tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis," Rina was saying. "The separatists are to take possession of a droid army, and it's clear that Viceroy Gunray was the one who was behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The separatists are under the leadership of one Count Dooku and…hold that thought." Suddenly the Jedi council on Coruscant and the small group of friends on Tatooine watched as Rina was attacked by Geonosians, and then droidekas, or destroyers. A moment later, the transmission went dead, and Mace Windu picked up the transmission connection.

"We will deal with Count Dooku," he told Anakin and Obi-Wan. "The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan echoed his agreement as the transmission ended.

"They have to come all the way across the galaxy," Padme snapped. "They'll never make it in time. Look," she went on, showing them a spot on her radar. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"Are you mad?" Obi-Wan practically shouted. "We can't just disobey our mandate. Yes, Rina is one of us, but you heard Master Windu; he gave us strict orders to stay here."

_Oh boy_, Lara thought. _Their first fight_.

"He gave you strict orders to protect me," she countered. "And I'm going to help Rina. If you want to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

She started up the engines and they were airborne in minutes, with C-3PO joining them, with Shmi's blessing. He strapped himself in nervously, and soon the ship was in space, heading for the planet of Geonosis.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

After ending the transmission with Anakin and Obi-Wan, Mace picked up his comlink. He dialed a code and waited.

"Risky to get them involved, this is," Yoda said. "In more ways than one."

"I know, but we have no choice," Mace countered. "Red Racer, come in. Do you copy? This is Master Mace Windu…"

* * *

Jaden Solo was startled by the beeping of the comlink. His first mate picked it up. "I got it," she said as she turned it on. 

"Red Racer, come in," the voice said. "Do you copy? This is Master Mace Windu."

"This is Red Racer," she said. "What's up?"

"How close are you to the planetary system of Geonosis?"

"We're sending you our coordinates." The woman pushed a button.

"Good, you're only three parsecs away. We need you to do an extraction. One of our Jedi knights has been captured by Count Dooku and the separatist leaders."

"It's my daughter, isn't it," Jaden cut in.

"Affirmative. Can you two handle this, or do we need to get someone else?"

Jaden laughed softly. There was no one else they could find at this point, and they all knew it. "Naw, we'll do it. We'll get 'er out safely. Don't worry about that."

Once the connection was broken, Jessamyn Lars turned to her captain. Truth be told, they were space pirates, having sworn their fealty and loyalty to the Republic and the Jedi order. She had extraordinary Jedi reflexes, but because she'd been sold to Jaden Solo when she was seven, she'd never been discovered by the Jedi council and trained as a Jedi. She was fine with that; she could serve the Order and the Republic better this way.

"Jess, set course for Geonosis," Jaden said shakily. "Let's go kick some separatist butt."

"You got it," she replied. "I'm sure Rina's okay. The few times we've worked with her, I've noticed that she's level-headed and no-nonsense."

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, if anything, I'm willing to wager she's giving Dooku a run for his credits."

* * *

Count Dooku walked into the detention room, where the Jedi knight who'd been captured was suspended above the floor, shackled hands and feet to special chains that would prohibit her use of the Force. He knew who she was, Rina Solo, daughter of space pirate, Jaden Solo. She glared at him with disgust. "Traitor!" she snarled. 

"No," he protested. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness."

Rina rolled her eyes at him. "Don't insult my intelligence. I know you're the leader here, Dooku."

He continued to deny it. "This had nothing to do with me, I assure you, Madame. I will petition for your immediate release."

"Don't take a millennia then," she deadpanned. "I have work to do."

"I'm curious as to why a Jedi knight would be on Geonosis." He looked at her long and hard.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," she replied.

He shook his head. "You won't find any bounty hunters here. The Geonosians don't trust them."

She laughed wryly. "I don't blame them, but he is here. Trust me on that."

He smiled at her spunk. "It's a pity we've never crossed paths before. Qui-Gon always spoke highly of you, even though you weren't his Padawan learner." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

She glared at him again. "You're insulting my intelligence, and it's really starting to annoy. I know for a fact that Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

"Don't be so sure, young Jedi. Remember he was once my apprentice just as you were once Shaak Ti's. He knew all about the corruption in the senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he'd learned the truth as I have."

Rina raised her eyebrow. "What truth?"

"That the Republic is now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith." He gazed at her to gauge her reaction. _I almost have her_, he thought.

"That's impossible," she retorted. "We would've sensed it."

"The Dark Side of the Force clouds everything now, Rina, you should know that. Hundreds of senators are under the control of a Sith lord named Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

He began to explain about how the viceroy of the Trade Federation had once been in league with Darth Sidious, but had been betrayed by the dark lord. He'd apparently gone to Dooku for help.

"You must join me, Rina," Dooku implored her. "And together, we will destroy the Sith."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're insulting my intelligence again, Dooku. I'll never join you."

He shook his head sadly and walked toward the door. "It may be difficult to secure your release." A moment later, he was gone.

_Go figure_, she thought ruefully. _He says he's going to help me get released_, _and then when I refuse to join forces with him_, _he says it would be difficult_. _Quid pro quo if you ask me_.

She settled back to await her fate.

* * *

Lara and Anakin were in her stateroom, sitting on the bed. 

"Lara, maybe it would be best if you didn't go in with us," he was saying gently. "As it is, my master isn't too happy about this venture."

"I don't blame him." She smiled ruefully. "If anything, he'll learn to not argue with her in the future."

"But I'm afraid they'll raid this ship. Lara, is there anywhere you can hide?"

"I think I can hide in the refresher. The door has a code lock. Only Padme and I have the code, so once I get inside, I can enter the code to lock it. The droids and I will be safe there."

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was an ingenious plan on her part. He smiled and slipped an arm around her. She snuggled in, feeling a closeness toward him she'd never felt before.

"Thanks for looking after Padme and me," she whispered. "And thanks for humoring her on this."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I learned long ago never to argue with a senator."

* * *

Padme was taking a shower and finished washing her hair when she sensed she wasn't alone. She turned around to find Obi-Wan standing in front of her just as naked as she. She let him draw her into his arms. 

"I'm sorry for being so blunt earlier," she whispered. "I just…"

"No, love," he said, cutting her off. "I understand. You care about Rina too, and you just want to help. It's one of the things that makes me love you more."

She smiled and raised her lips to his. The kiss started out meek and tender, but increased in intensity quickly. She finally pulled her lips away from his.

"I just wanted to tell you…" she gasped. "Just in case anything happens…I love you. I truly, deeply, love you."

Her admission brought tears to his eyes. One finally broke free and trickled down his cheek and into his beard. He kissed her again, turning her around and pinning her to the wall.

He began to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. While he was doing that, she reached out to caress him, earning a soft growl for her efforts. She felt his mouth envelope her nipple and threw her head back, arching to give him more access.

"I want you, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

He smiled and gently lifted her in his arms, impaling her on him. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. Gradually, they began to move as one, feeling the urgency in the moment, almost as if they were afraid it might be the last time they'd be able to make love to one another. Before long, they were sharing an explosive climax that had them calling out each other's names mentally.

Padme felt herself sliding to the floor with her Jedi lover, the shower raining on them as it washed away evidence of their lovemaking. She weakly raised her lips to his in a sweet kiss. He smiled and cuddled her close.

Meanwhile, Anakin pulled away from Lara, blushing. He was aroused, and he knew why. His master and Padme had been making love again, this time in the refresher shower. He laughed to disguise his discomfiture.

"Lara, I hope you weren't planning to barricade yourself in the shower tomorrow," he said with a nervous chuckle.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What are they doing?" she demanded.

"Stuff that we kids don't need to know about just yet." He laughed.

"Can't they get enough?"

He smirked, "Apparently not."

"I will never be like that, ever," she declared. "Sheesh, we're about to land on some strange planet to rescue your fellow Jedi knight, and they're knocking boots."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh at her. "Never say never, milady. You'll fall in love with someone and lose all sense and reason."

And a tiny part of him couldn't help but hope it was with him.

* * *

AN: Jessamyn Lars and Jaden Solo are the last OC's for this story. There will be more for the sequel, and they'll be an integral part of it. 


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Several members of the Galactic Senate were gathered in Chancellor Palpatine's office, along with Mace Windu and Yoda, to discuss their findings and what to do about the separatists.

"The debate is over," Senator Ask Aak from Malastare said in his native tongue. "Now we need that clone army."

Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan whirled around on him. "Unfortunately the debate is not over. The senate will never using clone troops before the separatists attack."

Mas Amedda sighed. "This is a crisis. The senate must vote emergency powers to the supreme chancellor. He can then authorize the creation of an army."

"Yes," Bail conceded. "But who would make such a bold motion?"

The Vice Chair shrugged in resignation. "If only Senator Amidala were here," he said softly.

No one noticed the Gungan representative standing nearby. Jar-Jar Binks found himself thinking, _I have to do this_. _Senator Padme wanted mesa to represent her in her absence_. _This issa the best way to do that_. _She'd approve of what I could do_.

* * *

The following day, Yoda and Mace were walking into the senate building when they could hear the Gungan representative of Naboo addressing the Congress. Even with his awkward lingo, Jar-Jar was able to get his point across: the separatists were joining with the Trade Federation. 

"Senators, dellow felegates," Jar-Jar said. "In response to this direct threat to the Republic, mesa propose that the senate grant immediately emergency powers to the supreme chancellor."

His proposal was met with thunderous applause. "Now, we will get that army," Mace said.

"Go to Kamino, I will," Yoda said in agreement. "Inspect the army they have for us, I can."

* * *

The Naboo starship landed on the planet of Geonosis. Obi-Wan and Anakin were able to sense where Rina was being held and landed the craft near the droid foundries. Once the engines were turned off, Padme grabbed her wrap and put it on over her white jumpsuit. 

"Whatever happens, follow my lead," she told the two Jedi. "I don't want to get into a war over this. I'm hoping we can find a diplomatic solution."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't worry, love. We've given up trying to argue with you." He turned back. "Lara, you coming?"

She wrinkled her nose at the Jedi knight. "To help you guys battle the separatists, and go up against Count Dooku? I think I'll sit this one out."

Padme and Obi-Wan exited the ship, but Anakin hung back for a moment. He handed Lara a necklace. "What's this?" she asked.

"I carved it out of jappor snippet while we were on Tatooine," he explained. "It's similar to the one I gave Padme when I was ten. I thought you might want one. I was going to give it to you when we were back on Naboo, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Don't you say it, Anakin Skywalker!" she hissed vehemently. "You are going to come back. You're going to rescue Rina and walk out of this in one piece." She sighed and then calmed down. "Thank you for this. It's beautiful. She draped the necklace around her neck, and they smiled at each other.

He wanted to kiss her so badly that he ached, but he knew now was not the time. "We'll be back," he promised, reaching out to give her hand a gentle squeeze. Then, he was gone, following Obi-Wan and Padme into the droid foundry.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

The Red Racer entered the atmosphere on Geonosis three hours after receiving the summons from Mace Windu. To their surprise, they saw a Naboo starship perched on one of the smokestack columns.

"I don't think Master Windu knew someone else beat us to it," Jessamyn said. "Should we go ahead?"

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "We were ordered by the council to rescue Rina, so that's what we're gonna do. But we should find the pilot of this ship and attach ourselves to him. We can do this mission together." He pointed to the column. "Land right there." Suddenly, he saw insect-like creatures converge on the starship. "Wait. Go behind the column."

She flew behind the column and idled the engines as they heard the creatures talking in the Geonosian dialect.

Lara had tried to stop R2-D2 from going after Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme, but the astro droid was stubborn. C-3PO offered to go after him instead and she stayed with R4-P17. She heard voices in Geonosian coming closer to the ship. R4 whimpered in fear.

"Yeah, okay," she gasped, heading for the refresher, the small astro droid trailing behind her. Once they were safely inside, she entered the code to lock the door, and then she climbed into the shower, barricading herself. "We'll be safe here, R4. We just have to be really quiet, okay?" R4 chirped softly in response and the two of them settled in for a long siege.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme made their way into the foundry, and Obi-Wan stopped short. 

"What is it, Master?" he asked.

"Geonosians have invaded the ship," he replied. "Our ship."

At first, Anakin was alarmed. Lara's onboard alone, he thought. And then, he remembered the conversation about the refresher and the code lock on the door. Obi-Wan went on, "She's in the refresher shower with R4."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, Master," he whispered. "The evidence of your fun with Senator Amidala has probably washed away by now."

The Jedi knight turned on his Padawan. "Shut up, Anakin."

Their banter was cut short when they were ambushed by Geonosian guards. "Run, Padme!" Anakin yelled as he and Obi-Wan made short work of the insect-like guards, and ran after her through the doorway into what looked like a factory. Before any of them could react, the floor slid out from under them and they all fell on different conveyors.

* * *

Jessamyn and Jaden managed to make short work of the Geonosian guards invading the Naboo starship, taking turns blasting the insect-like creatures until they were no longer standing. 

"Now that," Jaden quipped, "is what I call pest control. Come on, Jess. We gotta see if anyone was on board."

Meanwhile, Lara sat up in the tub, hearing two voices, neither one in the Geonosian dialect. "I wonder who's here?" she asked aloud. R4 chirped fearfully. "Don't worry, R4. I'll be right back." She got up out of the tub, heading for the door. Quickly entering the security code, she cracked the door open, just enough for her to squeeze through. She crept through the cabin, her eyes darting everywhere for intruders.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and screamed.

Jaden clamped his hand over the girl's mouth to stifle her screams. He understood that she was frightened, but the last thing he and Jessamyn needed was for her to alert anymore Geonosians to come along to investigate.

"Relax, kid," he said sternly. "We ain't gonna hurt ya. We're space pirates allied to the Jedi and the Republic." He paused as the girl stopped screaming and struggling. "Jaden Solo at your service and this is my associate, Jessamyn Lars."

"Solo?" the girl asked. "As in…?"

"Yeah, kid. Rina's my daughter. Mace Windu gave me the head's up that she bit off more than she could chew this time. So, Jessie and I came out to help her out, only I guess someone else beat us to it."

She blushed. "Yeah, that would be my cousin."

"Your cousin's a Jedi?" he asked confused.

"No, she's a senator, and sometimes too headstrong for her own good." She held out her hand to the two pirates. "I'm Lara Naberrie, and my cousin is Senator Amidala."


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

It seemed like an eternity to Obi-Wan, but it was only a few minutes before they were overpowered and captured. He knew the moment they were separated and on different conveyors they didn't stand a chance. Padme had ended up in a bucket that was to be filled with molten iron to make the battle droids, but thankfully R2 had managed the sneak into the foundry and turn off that machine and drop the bucket onto the floor. Padme had rolled out of the bucket only to find herself surrounded by Geonosians and taken prisoner.

Unfortunately, Anakin hadn't fared much better. His arm had become trapped by a large chip being manufactured, and his light saber had been broken in that mess. The Padawan's mental shields were down, so Obi-Wan could hear him berating himself. "Oh, not again," he heard Anakin mutter. "Obi-Wan's going to kill me." Only, he found himself surrounded by destroyers, with Jango Fett leading them.

Obi-Wan himself had been doing all right. Only he'd watched helplessly as C-3PO had fallen into the foundry and had his head separated from the rest of him, and then had his head attached to the body of a battle droid, and his body having a battle droid's head attached to it. If it hadn't been such a dire situation, he might have laughed. But, that distraction proved to be his undoing as he was taken prisoner by Geonosians. _At least Lara's safe for the moment_, he thought as he, Padme, and Anakin were escorted away to face Count Dooku.

* * *

Jango had gotten an alert that several Geonosian guards had been killed by a pair of space pirates just outside the entrance. He took several destroyers with him to take care of the pirates. He knew the Galactic Senate had a space buccaneer named Jaden Solo swear his fealty to the Republic and the Jedi. Getting Jaden and his first mate, Jessamyn Lars would be instrumental in taking down the Republic, Tyranus had told him. 

As he sneaked outside, he saw two young girls standing alone, both blonde, both beautiful. _Shame_, he thought. He and the destroyers made their way toward them.

Lara heard the rolling of approaching droidekas, and tried to warn Jessamyn, but it was too late. Both girls were surrounded.

"Don't say anything about Jaden," Jess whispered. Lara nodded.

"So, Jessamyn Lars, we meet at last," the bounty hunter sneered. "Where's Jaden Solo?"

Jessamyn shrugged. "I don't know. I did this trip solo." It was a bluff, but she hoped it was a convincing bluff. Jaden was hiding somewhere nearby, ready to assist the Jedi knights as they arrived. He and Jessamyn had done this all the time; she would allow herself to be captured, while Jaden would linger in hiding nearby, so he could alert the approaching Jedi. What Jess hadn't counted on was having Padme Amidala's young cousin captured with her.

Thankfully, the bounty hunter bought her bluff. "Take them away," he snapped. Lara and Jess were escorted none-too-gently into the foundry to also face Count Dooku.

Jaden cursed inwardly from his hiding place. He'd hoped his plan would bear fruit, but what he hadn't counted on was that young girl being there with them. _What were Kenobi and Skywalker thinking when they brought her along?_ he thought with a shake of his head.

He settled back as Jango Fett escorted the girls inside and continued to wait for Mace Windu.

* * *

Padme had been expecting to be tortured, and she was prepared for it. What annoyed her most was that their hands were cuffed, so she couldn't reach out to Obi-Wan for comfort and strength. The three of them were escorted to the conference room where the rogue Jedi was waiting for them. 

Obi-Wan could sense the dark side in Count Dooku, and that fact broke his heart. Dooku had been Qui-Gon's master when he'd been a Padawan learner. He remembered Dooku in the order vaguely. Obi-Wan had been but a boy when Dooku left.

He was startled back into the present when Padme began to speak. "You have a Jedi knight, Rina Solo, as your prisoner illegally," she was saying. "I want you to release her into my custody immediately."

"You demand this!" Viceroy Gunray scoffed at her. "We hold your worthless life in our hands and you make such demands!"

"Calm down, Viceroy," Count Dooku said in his soothing voice. "She could be useful to our cause." He turned back to Padme. "I'd consider releasing Jedi Knight Solo if Naboo would join our movement."

"You would have me betray everything I've fought for?" she asked incredulously, still wishing she could grab onto Obi-Wan's hand. She could feel him sending her Force soothing waves and was glad to have his comfort. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I won't do it," she said resolutely.

Dooku laughed. "I think we can convince you." He called to Jango Fett. "Bring them in," he said. The bounty hunter hurried out of the room.

Padme's eyes widened when she saw Lara being escorted none-too-gently into the conference room. What surprised her was that there was another young woman with her. Obi-Wan and Anakin immediately recognized her.

"Jessamyn!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Dare I ask?"

She shook her head no. _Jaden's waiting for help_, she mentally told him, and then he felt her mental shields go back up.

"Lara, did they hurt you?" Anakin asked.

"No," she replied, and then turned to Padme. "Don't give into his demands." She was cut off when Jango smacked her on the head. He was met with angry glares from Padme, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Jessamyn.

"If Naboo joins our cause," Dooku was saying. "Your cousin and her companion's lives will be spared."

Lara shook her head at her cousin, mentally begging her not to give in. Obi-Wan gave her a stern look. She was practically broadcasting, and if he could pick it up, then so could Dooku.

"I won't sacrifice everything I've worked for these years just so you can tear apart the Republic," Padme said firmly. "And I'm disgusted that you would barter an innocent girl's life, one who's little more than a child, to achieve your ends."

Dooku fixed her with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Senator." He turned to the battle droid guards. "Take them to the courtroom, all five of them, to stand trial."

The battle droids herded the prisoners away for the trial.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

The trial was a mockery of justice. All the defendants knew what the outcome would be, so nobody was too terribly surprised when the Geonosian jury came back with a guilty verdict. They were then sentenced to die in the arena. Padme's heart ached for her cousin. _Lara shouldn't have to die like this_, she thought.

Lara was barely more than a child, and Padme knew she was starting to experience love for the first time, with Anakin. Lara may not know it, but Padme had seen the sparks flying between them since leaving Naboo.

They were put on separate chariots to be taken out to the execution arena, Jessamyn on one by herself; Anakin and Lara on the second one; and Padme and Obi-Wan on the last one.

Anakin and Lara stood together, chained to their chariot. "Don't be afraid," he said, trying to soothe her.

"I'm not," she replied. "At least not too much anyway. I just wish…" Her voice trailed off.

He nodded. "I know." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips very gently just as the Geonosian yelled, "Eeyah!" and their chariot began to move.

Padme leaned against Obi-Wan's shoulder, trying to hold back her tears. It wasn't fair that her cousin was experiencing young love for the first time just when she was about to be executed in the Geonosian execution arena.

He wished his hands were free so he could hold her and comfort her. However, something told him that they were going to make it through this. "We're going to make it through this alive," he assured her. "At least we'll go out fighting, if anything."

"I know." She nodded, looking up at him tear-filled eyes. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "And I love you." As they kissed, their chariot began to move, following Anakin and Lara's into the arena.

Jessamyn couldn't help but feel a stab of envy. They could all comfort each other, but she had no one.

_I'm here with you_…

She looked up in surprise. Had she really heard someone in the netherworld of the Force try to comfort her?

_Yes_, _I'm here_. _Feel_, _don't think_, _Jessamyn_. _Use your instincts_, _and you and the others will make it through this_. _Don't be afraid_; _I'm here with you_… Suddenly she felt a pair of invisible arms slip around her and she closed her eyes, savoring the sensation just as her chariot began to follow the others into the arena.

The five prisoners were escorted off their respective chariots and taken to the poles, where Rina was already chained to one. She rolled her eyes at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I was beginning to wonder if you geniuses even got my message," she said with annoyance.

Anakin glared at her. "We retransmitted it just as you requested," he shot back.

"Then we decided to come and rescue you," Obi-Wan finished for him.

Rina laughed ruefully. "And you guys did a bang-up job." She looked over at Jessamyn, who was being chained to the pole next to her. "Please tell me my father is still safe."

"He's hidden away somewhere, waiting for Master Windu." Jessamyn sighed, still clinging to the sensations that she'd felt in the tunnel. "We're going to make it," she whispered.

Meanwhile, Padme had hidden a pin in her mouth, planning on using it to loosen her cuffs and free herself, and Lara had done the same. Both girls were chained together to the same pole, and they began to work on their cuffs to free themselves, wanting to have at least a fighting chance.

"Settle down, settle down," the Geonosian ruler said, settling the audience down. Gradually, the crowd quieted. He smiled. "Let the executions begin."


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Jaden Solo stayed hidden behind the ship, even after Lara and Jessamyn had been taken prisoner by Jango Fett. _That bounty hunter sure gets around_, he thought ruefully. He'd butted heads with Fett at least once or twice in his career. _Force help the bucket head if he's hurt Jessamyn_, he thought darkly.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Jaden Solo," a voice said behind him. Jaden turned around to see Mace Windu standing there. "Jessamyn can take care of herself. You taught her well, and the Force did the rest."

"Yeah, it did." Jaden glanced around. "Don't tell me you came solo, Master Windu. I know you're a great Jedi master and all, but just the two of us versus a bunch of Geonosians, Separatists, and a bucket head bounty hunter, man the odds are so not in our favor."

Mace laughed. "Don't worry. Just about everyone's here. When the time's right, all will be revealed."

"Rina's right 'bout you," Jaden said with a rueful chuckle as he followed the Jedi master into a hidden tunnel that would take them to the observation deck of the execution arena. "You speak in riddles I can barely understand."

* * *

For Padme, time seemed to go in slow motion as she and Lara worked to free themselves from their shackles. They both were able to climb on top of the pillar they'd been chained to, hoping to be out of the nexu's reach. Unfortunately, the growling creature was tenacious, and managed to claw at them, slashing Lara's back when she tried to stun it with her chain. 

Obi-Wan had been unwittingly freed by the acklay when it tried to impale him with its claw. His hands were still shackled at the wrists, but at least he could move out of the creature's reach. Meanwhile, Anakin was able free himself when he jumped on the back of the reek, wrapping his chain around its horn and making it pull. The chain was ripped from his pillar.

Rina and Jessamyn looked at each other, silently communicating what they wanted to do. They could see the reek buck Anakin off and head right toward them. The two women nodded. What was good for the gander was good for the goose as far as Rina was concerned. She jumped on the back of the reek and wrapped her chain around its horn, effectively ripping the shackles from the hook holding them in place. Jessamyn was inadvertently freed when the acklay came after Obi-Wan and she managed to avoid the claw, but it cut through her own bonds.

Lara finally let herself dangle from the pillar and swung down, her feet hitting the nexu before the creature could unleash its wrath on her cousin. It fell to the ground, stunned.

Nute Gunray was incensed that the slip of a girl took away his victory. "She can't do that," he sputtered. "Shoot her, or something."

Count Dooku ignored him, watching as Anakin Skywalker used the Force to calm the reek enough so he could jump on its back after Rina Solo had fallen off. He directed the reek over to one of the pillars.

Anakin rode the reek over to the pillar where Lara and Padme were standing. "Lara! Padme!" he yelled. "Jump!" Lara and Padme jumped and landed on the reek, behind Anakin. Lara kissed his cheek. He smiled and urged the creature over to Obi-Wan, who jumped on behind the girls.

Jessamyn and Rina got up and Jessie managed to grab her blaster that she'd kept hidden under her oversized blouse, which was actually one of Jaden's old shirts, but it was perfect for concealing weapons. Jessie fired at the acklay, only to have it whirl on her, smacking her with one of its claws, but she got up again and joined Rina where she was standing near the reek bearing Anakin, Lara, Padme, and Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile, the viceroy was displeased with the way the events were unfolding in the arena. "This is not how it's supposed to be," he sputtered again. "Jango, finish them off."

Count Dooku looked over at Gunray. "Patience, Viceroy, patience; the Naboo girls will die."

At that moment, a small group of destroyers entered the arena and surrounded the small group of condemned prisoners. Jessamyn kept her blaster at the ready. If this was how she was to become one with the Force, then so be it, but she was hell bent on taking some droidekas with her.

Suddenly, she sensed there were some other Jedi there with them. It was the same sensations she'd felt when she'd been waiting to be brought into the arena. This time, she sensed a Jedi master was nearby.

Mace Windu walked onto the observation deck of the arena, Jaden Solo by his side. "Dooku," he said simply.

"Master Windu," the rogue Jedi said congenially. "How nice of you to join us."

Mace glowered at him. "This party's over," he countered.

Count Dooku laughed. "Brave, Master Jedi, but very foolish. You're horribly outnumbered."

Windu shook his head. "I don't think so." Suddenly, the condemned prisoners were joined by several Jedi Knights and Padawan learners, some even younger than Anakin himself.

Dooku smirked at Jaden. "You must be the space pirate. I see that your apprentice and your daughter are down there. Don't worry; they will die honorably."

Jaden smirked right back. "You underestimate my girls, Dooku, and that will prove to be your undoing." Then, to his shock and horror, the arena began to fill with battle droids, and all chaos broke loose.

C-3PO, whose head had been attached to a battle droid's body, was trembling as he was marched into the arena. "What's this?" he sputtered. "Oh, a battle! There must be some terrible mistake! I'm programmed for etiquette, not destruction!"

Meanwhile, Lara and Padme, who'd managed to not only commandeer a chariot during the melee, but also managed to grab two blasters from battle droids who'd fallen at the beginning of the battle, were firing on battle droids, destroyers, Geonosians, basically any enemy who came into their path. Anakin was impressed. Lara was proving to be an awesome shot, hitting the droids with such deadly accuracy, it almost scared him. He hopped onto the chariot with them, deflecting blasts with his light saber, which he'd gotten from another Jedi to replace his broken one.

Obi-Wan had finally managed to dispatch the acklay, by cutting off its claws, slitting its throat, and stabbing it in the back of its neck, ending its suffering. He saw the chariot bearing his Padawan, his love, and her cousin, tipping onto its side, spilling them out, but they managed to take cover inside the toppled transport. He joined them, deflecting laser blasts as he went.

"So, my love, you call this a diplomatic solution?" he asked breathlessly, stealing a kiss from Padme.

Her eyes glittered teasingly. "No, Master Jedi. I think we would call this aggressive negotiations."


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Yoda arrived on Kamino in record time and was greeted courteously by Taun We. "Master Jedi, welcome. We got your transmission and have 250,000 troops ready to go to Geonosis."

The diminutive green Jedi Master nodded. "Good, very good. Invaluable they will be. Everything, timing is. How soon will they be ready?"

"They're ready now." She motioned for Yoda to follow her. "There's something that Lama Su wishes to talk with you about before you leave."

Yoda nodded as he was introduced to the prime minister of Kamino. "Master Yoda, I'm glad you were the one to come. There's something I need to tell you about these clone troops…"

* * *

Obi-Wan saw another Jedi Padawan fall, killed by the battle droids. He didn't know how much longer they could last. They were grossly outnumbered and he knew it. Finally, the shooting stopped and they were surrounded by the battle droids. 

Lara could see Count Dooku standing in the grandstand of the execution arena and she found herself glaring up at him and sending every Naboo curse his way. She didn't even notice the other Jedi looking over at her until Anakin poked her in the arm. "Lara, you're broadcasting," he admonished firmly. "I know you're angry, but this is not the time to let it get out of control." She blushed and looked away.

He looked over at Mace Windu, who had a questioning look in his eyes. Anakin nodded to him as if to say it was under control now.

"Master Windu," Dooku said without preamble. "You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." He paused. "Now, it is finished. Surrender to me and your lives will be spared."

Lara rolled her eyes. "That's a joke and a half," she muttered under her breath.

Mace glared up at him, his position resolute. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!"

He looked down at the Jedi Master with a mixture sadness and frustration. "Then, I'm sorry old friend." The battle droids cocked their weapons and the Jedi they surrendered had their light sabers at the ready. Jessamyn, Padme, Lara, and Jaden cocked the blasters in their hands and had them at the ready.

Suddenly, there was a sound of approaching gunships. "Look!" Padme cried, looking up at the sky. Sure enough, several gunships bearing troopers flew into the arena.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter create," Yoda shouted to the clone trooper piloting the gunship. The clone trooper complied quickly, and soon they were shooting down battle droids.

It didn't take long for the Geonosian spectators to turn tail and run at the sight of the gunships and soon the arena was empty, except for the Jedi Knights who managed to survive, all of them climbing aboard the gunships, along with Jaden, Jessamyn, Rina, Padme, and Lara, who climbed aboard a ship with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The Jedi Knight looked at Jaden and Jessamyn. "Who invited you along?" he joked. "We're going after Dooku. If we catch him, we can end this war right now. It won't be pleasant."

The two space pirates shrugged. "Don't worry," Jessamyn assured him. "We've been through worse. Besides, why should we let you and Rina have all the fun?"

Anakin found himself scanning the area, spotting a vulnerable battle droid target. "Aim right above the fuel cells!" he called out to the clone pilot. The pilot fired and the large engine exploded.

Obi-Wan grinned in spite of the danger. "Good call, my young Padawan."

Meanwhile, the Geonosian and Separatist forces were scrambling to escape. "I don't know how the Jedi were able to marshal an army so quickly," Dooku muttered, shaking his head.

The Geonosian leader glared at him. "We're sending our troops into hiding. We can't let the Jedi find our plans for the secret weapon. If they find it, we're doomed."

Dooku took the disc. "I'll take the plans with me to Coruscant," he assured the Geonosian leader. "They'll be safe there, with my master."

A few minutes later, he was leaving the hideaway on a speeder, and it wasn't long before he was spotted by the three Jedi Knights and their friends and clone troopers on the gunship.

"That's Dooku," Anakin said, glaring at the speeder. "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets, sir," the clone pilot told him regretfully.

"Follow him then." Anakin sighed with frustration.

Lara looked around worriedly. "We're gonna need some help," she said. To her surprise, Obi-Wan shook his head no.

"There isn't time. Anakin, Rina, and I can handle this."

Instinctively, she and Padme held tight to the beams on the gunship as two droid speeders fired on them. Unfortunately, Jaden didn't have a good grip so when the ship tipped to one side, he fell out and landed on one of the sand dunes.

"Dad!" Rina screamed as she saw him fall and roll on the sand dune and appeared to be unconscious. She stood up. "Put the ship down!"

"Rina! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi-Wan barked at her sternly, and then turned back to the pilot. "Follow that speeder!"

"Lower the ship!" Rina cried, but Obi-Wan cut her off once again with Anakin, Lara, Padme, and Jessamyn looking on in shock.

"We can't take Dooku alone! We need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"

"I don't care!" Rina shot back. "Put the ship down!"

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

"He's my dad! I can't leave him!"

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan yelled. "What do you think your father would do were he in your position?"

Rina was trembling, obviously torn. She finally took a ragged breath. "He would do his duty."

The remainder of the flight chasing Count Dooku was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence, although Anakin could understand her feelings. If it were his mother in that same predicament that Jaden had fallen into, he might have reacted the same way. He reached back to grasp Lara's hand. She grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing him to turn back to her. The silent exchange between said more than words ever could.

They landed on the hangar, and sensing danger, Anakin and Obi-Wan herded the girls off the gunship none-too-gently. They weren't off even two minutes when a super battle droid fired at the ship, causing it to explode. "Stay out here!" Obi-Wan said sternly. The three of them nodded, and watched as he, Rina, and Anakin ran in after Dooku.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

At the command center, Yoda felt the Force settle back into stability and was relieved, knowing that the disturbance had been due to an argument between two Jedi. What it was about, he knew, but for the moment, he didn't care.

"Sir," a clone trooper said, cutting into his Force-induced haze. "The droid army is in full retreat."

The Jedi master nodded. "Good, very good. Bring me a ship," he said, sensing he needed to be at the hangar.

* * *

Rina took a deep breath, trying to stay in the moment. Yes, Obi-Wan was right, she should keep her mind on the mission, but seeing her father, the man who was her flesh and blood, and the man that, until recently, she'd had no contact with due to the Jedi Code, fall to the sandy dunes on Geonosis, and seemingly to his death, had shaken her and angered her a little. If he was dead, then she vowed that Dooku would atone for him as well as the Jedi Knights and Padawans who'd been killed today. 

The renegade Jedi turned around, seeming to sense their presence. "How nice of you to come," he sneered.

Anakin glared at him. "You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku," he snarled.

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan said in a low voice, trying to calm the other two down. "Anakin, go in on the right; Rina…" But he was cut off.

"I'm taking him now!" Anakin snapped and rushed forward, his light saber whirring to life, Rina hot on his heels.

"No, Anakin, Rina! No! NO!" Obi-Wan was protesting, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as both Rina and Anakin were rushing toward the renegade. However, a few bolts of Force lightning stopped them, sending Anakin into the wall first, and then Rina. Both of them fell to the floor in a heap and Dooku looked at them smugly, and then at Obi-Wan.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," he said. "Now, back down." He fired Force lightning at the Jedi Knight, only to find it blocked by Obi-Wan's light saber.

Obi-Wan kept everything under control. "I don't think so." He prepared himself for a fight that he sensed would get ugly.

* * *

Jaden was crawling to his feet as a clone trooper was running toward him. "You all right, sir?" he asked. 

Jaden nodded and the trooper went on. "We can take you to the command center." At this, the pirate shook his head no.

"No, no, I think we're needed elsewhere. Gather what troops you can, we gotta get to the hangar. Find me a transport, hurry!"

"Yes sir, right away." The clone trooper hurried off and left Jaden to continue gathering his bearings. The last thing he'd heard was Rina screaming for them to lower the ship. He would've expected that of Jessamyn, but not his daughter. She was always the one who kept it together because of her Jedi training. He was not only concerned for Rina, but also for Jessamyn. Yes, Jessamyn was Force-sensitive, but she lacked the Jedi training that would give her a fighting chance against Dooku.

He found himself silently pleading to Obi-Wan and Anakin to keep his girls safe until he could get there as he settled back to wait.

* * *

"That's it," Jessamyn said when she'd heard a cry of pain, a cry obviously coming from Obi-Wan. "I know he said for us to stay out here, but I can't. He needs our help." 

Lara grabbed her own blaster. "Count me in."

Padme sighed. Jessamyn and her cousin were as stubborn as banthas on Tatooine. She knew they would go in there, no matter what. "I'm coming too. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble."

The three women made their way inside where it looked like Count Dooku had been about to flee when he'd been confronted by the Jedi. Anakin and Rina lay on the floor in a heap, while Obi-Wan lay at Dooku's feet, obviously having sustained a slice wound to his arm and upper thigh. The renegade Jedi was about to deliver the death blow when Lara aimed her blaster. "Hey!" she yelled and fired, aiming for Dooku's heart. What she hadn't counted on was Dooku deflecting her blast with his red light saber, sending it back to her. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

Jessamyn had her blaster at the ready and fired a shot as well. However, sensing Dooku deflecting her own shot, she managed to spin out of the way to avoid being hit.

Through his haze of pain, Obi-Wan saw the way Jessamyn maneuvered herself around, almost as if she was a seasoned Jedi Knight instead of a space pirate. She somersaulted out of the line of fire just as Dooku sent her Force lightning. He grabbed his light saber weakly, hoping against hope she knew how to use it. "Jessamyn!" he called out, throwing her the weapon. She caught it perfectly and powered it up just as the renegade sent another bolt of Force lightning to her. She blocked it with Obi-Wan's light saber.

"You're nothing more than a space pirate!" Dooku snarled. "And you will meet the same end as your Jedi friends."

"Maybe I'll surprise you," she shot back, taking her stance for battle. As she prepared herself, she could hear the voice again.

_Don't let him see your weaknesses_, _for he will try to exploit them_. _Remember_, _I'm here with you_, _even though you can't see me_… She once again found herself clinging to the sensation that whoever in the netherworld of the Force was trying to comfort her was with her and finally felt some confidence. She let herself go and began to act on instinct. As she and Dooku battled, she began to think that maybe she'd best him, but suddenly he blocked her parry, and sliced her upper arm--although she'd managed to twist away to keep him from slicing it completely off--and used a Force shove to send her flying across the room, making her land almost beside Obi-Wan. She lay there, writhing in pain, trying to get up. Just as Dooku prepared to deliver the death strike to her and Obi-Wan, he sensed another presence.

Yoda hobbled into the room, seeing his former Padawan about to kill Obi-Wan and Jessamyn.

Dooku looked up smugly. "Master Yoda," he said in greeting, almost as if he were greeting him for tea instead of wanting to bring him into battle.

Yoda didn't smile. "Count Dooku, powerful you have become. The dark side I sense in you."

The renegade's lips curled into a cruel smile. "I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi, even you." He fired Force lightning at his former master, and to his surprise, Yoda blocked it perfectly. He then, using the Force, brought some boulders down in hopes of crushing the diminutive green creature, but he used the Force as well, sending them off to the side, out of the way of everyone in the room.

Padme was watching these two spar and it was fascinating. Obi-Wan and Anakin had always told her and Lara about how powerful as Yoda was, but this was the first time seeing him in action. She finally shook it off and hurried over to where Anakin and Rina were still writhing weakly on the floor. She placed her hand on Anakin's cheek and gasped. He was running a fever. She then did the same to Rina and got the same result. Both Anakin and Rina were running fevers that rendered them helpless to give aid to Obi-Wan and Jessamyn, and to defend themselves. She shook her head to bring herself back into the moment. Anakin and Rina needed her help, not to mention Lara who'd been shot by her own blaster because Count Dooku. She began to urge Anakin to his feet, so she could help him to safety. Suddenly, she watched in horror as Count Dooku used the Force to loosen a beam so that it would fall on Obi-Wan and Jessamyn, effective crushing them both to death. Her heart leapt into her throat as Yoda used the Force to keep it from falling onto them, and then he sent it flying against the wall harmlessly away from anyone.

Count Dooku took advantage of Yoda's distraction to flee with the secret plans, knowing that they would all be coming to the Jedi and pirate's aid and wouldn't stop him. He smiled evilly as he flew out in his fighter.

Jaden had managed to arrive with clone troopers just as Dooku was leaving. He tried to shoot at the fighter, but it was too fast for him and was soon out of his range. He cursed softly and Huttese and ran inside to find Jessamyn lying on the floor with a deep diagonal cut in her arm. He found Yoda examining it as she winced in pain.

"Lose your arm, you will not," he declared. Jessamyn grinned at him weakly.

"That's good to know," she joked.

"You could feel his presence, couldn't you," the Jedi master said. It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. "Who was he?" she asked.

"Someone very close to you," was all Yoda told her and shook his head sadly.

This battle was pretty much over, but the war had only begun.


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay, folks, this one's almost over. The sequel will be coming up soon. One more chapter after this one, and I'll call it a day with this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 26**_

Padme sat at Obi-Wan's bedside in the healing wing of the Jedi temple. Everyone who'd been injured, including Jessamyn and Lara, had been brought here for treatment. Lara had been treated for being shot by her own blaster when Dooku deflected her fire using his light saber, and had been released. She was now at Padme's official senatorial apartment under Dorme and Captain Typho's watchful eyes. Anakin had been treated for the fever he sustained when he'd been struck by Force lightning. He was now recovering in his dorm room. Rina had also been treated and released. Obi-Wan and Jessamyn were the ones who remained in the healing wing.

Jessamyn had lucked out. Had it not been for her instincts, and something else, Dooku would've taken her arm. As it was, she wouldn't be able to use it for a while, but that was something Jaden could live with. He loved Jessie like a daughter and was concerned for her well-being, so he'd take this time to nurse both his "daughters" back to health. Obi-Wan was nearly to the point where the healers would release him. His next duty would be to escort Padme back to Naboo, and take some time to recover completely. Some time on the beautiful planet would be good for him, Yoda reasoned.

Padme smiled. It had been three weeks since that fateful time, the Battle of Geonosis, and she had been spending every available moment she had with Obi-Wan, with the Council's blessing. They sensed there would be a declaration soon.

She sat back and stretched just as Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "You look tired, love," he said weakly.

"I'm all right; I just want to make sure you're going to be all right." She smiled tearfully. "What's the verdict?"

"I'm going to Naboo to recover," he reminded her with a teasing smile. And then, he turned serious.

"Padme, I love you. I had planned to do this when we were on Tatooine, but of course, we had to go to Geonosis. I don't want to wait to ask anymore. Even though, I'm not able to get on my knees, I want to ask you anyway. Padme Naberrie Amidala, will you marry me? Will you allow yourself to become bonded to me forever, spend the rest of our lives and beyond being my lover and best friend?"

During his speech, Padme's eyes had stung with tears and when he looked at her, waiting for an answer, they finally spilled over. She nodded, trying to find her voice.

When she spoke, it came out as a whispered sob. "Yes, Obi-Wan, yes, I'll marry you…I love you!"

Before she knew what was happening, Obi-Wan had scooted to the side, trying to make room for Padme. She looked exhausted and he wanted her to rest. "Join me," he said softly. "You need to rest, love."

They were soon sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms, having sealed their engagement with a kiss.

* * *

Yoda looked in on them. It was as he thought. Their love was the will of the Force. He smiled, knowing there would be a bonding ceremony soon, probably before they were to leave for Naboo. 

Sighing, he left them alone. _One situation under control_, he thought. Now it was time to focus on another one. He hobbled to Jessamyn's room where she was sitting by the window.

"How feel you?" he asked, surveying the girl who was donning a sling to immobilize her still healing arm.

"Better," she replied. "But I've been thinking about what happened in the arena and the hangar. You said that whoever was there with me was someone who was close to me."

"Yes, close to you, he was." Yoda smiled. "Lived, had he, and known about you, he would've loved you."

"Who was he?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Knight, and Obi-Wan's former Master," Yoda told her. "Had a bond with a young, beautiful woman from Tatooine, he did."

"My mother," she breathed. "Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, Jessamyn, your father, Qui-Gon was."

She sighed, her mind flooded with memories. "I was always told Mom died giving birth to me. Her older brother, Kent Lars, had taken me to raise as his own, but he always made it clear I was a burden to him. When I was seven, he finally sold me into slavery.

"I will always remember what he said to me that last day. He was so cold. He said my mother was nothing but a shameless whore, having seduced a Jedi, and I was the bastard staining the Lars name." Her eyes stung with tears, but she blinked them away. "My only solace was that my other uncle, Cliegg, denounced him after he sold me."

"Cliegg Lars, you say?" Yoda asked in amazement. This was becoming more interesting by the minute.

"Yeah, Cliegg Lars was my other uncle, my mother's eldest brother. Why?"

The green creature grinned. "Have family here, you do, and not just Qui-Gon."

She laughed. "You speak in riddles. What do you mean?"

"Young Skywalker is your cousin by marriage. Married to Cliegg, his mother was."

After some more talking through the situation, Yoda left Jessamyn alone with her thoughts so she could process everything she'd been told. Anakin was her cousin, and she'd fought alongside him without knowing it. The invisible presence that had comforted her before she'd gone into the arena, and had helped her through her fight with Dooku, had been her late father, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Without warning, she felt invisible arms slip around her, and she felt comfort.

She felt like she'd been given a new family, and she knew where to start forging a relationship with them.

The first thing, she knew, was to start with Anakin.

She made her way to the dorm wing, and after asking several teenage Padawans, she was able to find his dorm room. To her surprise, he wasn't there, but the boy who was in the room next door told her he was in Creche.

She found him, sitting in a rocking chair, cradling a baby in his arms. She was gurgling and cooing, her tiny hand grasping his Padawan braid.

"She seems to be fascinated with your braid," she called softly.

Anakin laughed as he looked up. "How's your arm?"

She grinned. "Can't complain; at least Dooku wasn't able to chop it off." She sat down in an empty rocking chair next to them.

"Good point."

"I know you were able to have attachments with your mom and her husband," she said hesitantly, wanting to get to the heart of why she was there. "Did he ever talk about his family, besides Owen?"

"He had a falling out with his brother, Kent, because he sold their young niece into slavery," Anakin told her. "That's all we ever knew. Mom and I tried to find the niece, but were never able to."

"Until now."

"Yeah," Anakin said with a grin. "I think I knew you were Cliegg's niece right off the bat when we were on Geonosis."

"Yeah, I found that out today, along with something else." She took a deep breath. "Qui-Gon Jinn was my father. Master Yoda thinks he might have been the one communicating with me from the netherworld of the Force while we were in the arena."

This wasn't a surprise to Anakin. He'd been doing some research about how to become one with the Force, and finding the path to immortality through the Ancient order of the Whills. "Have you talked to Yoda about learning how to commune with him?"

Jessamyn looked at him long and hard. "Could I? I'm not a Jedi, and probably won't be. The council may not approve."

Anakin grinned. "Something tells me that for Qui-Gon's long lost daughter, they'll make an exception."

In those few moments in the Creche, a bond began to form between the two of them, a familial bond that existed between first cousins.

* * *

In the small meditation room, Yoda could feel the bond being formed and smiled. 

"_Thank you for looking out for her for me and her mother_._"_

"_How to commune with you_, _I will teach her_,_"_ he promised.

"_One thing at a time, my friend_. _First_, _we need to deal with my former Padawan and the senator_, _and his Padawan and her cousin_. _Those bonds are the will of the Force_._"_

"_Yes_, _they are_._"_ Yoda nodded, picked up his gimmer stick and hobbled out of the room. There were plans to be made.


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay, we're at the end of the road for this one, folks! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. And thanks for the feedback. It really kept me going. Give me a day or so, and I'll get started on the sequel. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 27**_

_A few weeks later_, _on the planet of Naboo_…

They were gathered at the lake country house, all of them. Obi-Wan stood on the patio alongside the Naboo holy man. His best man, who just happened to be his Padawan, was standing with him, a beaming smile on his face.

The maid of honor came up to them, smiling at Anakin, the best man. Her dress was a soft pale pink and came down to her ankles. Her dark blonde hair was swept up in a twist with Naboo flowers pinned in it.

Finally, the bride came up to the patio where her groom, his best man, her maid of honor, and the holy man were waiting for her. She was escorted to them on her father's arm, wearing the dress her mother had gotten married in over twenty years ago.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the holy man asked.

"Her mother and I do," Ruwee told him, gently placing Padme's small hand into the grip of Obi-Wan's larger hand. "Take good care of my little girl," he added with a smile.

The couple faced the holy man. Vows were exchanged, and then simple gold rings, and Obi-Wan held Padme close to him and kissed her tenderly.

This ceremony was merely a formality, since the couple had taken part in a bonding ceremony in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Padme had wanted a traditional Naboo wedding ceremony where her family and friends could be in attendance. Obi-Wan agreed, and sure enough the patio was packed with friends of both of them. Bant Eerin, his childhood friend in the Order, Padme's friends in the senate, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, were there. Jaden Solo, Jessamyn Lars, Dorme, her former handmaidens from her time as Queen, Sabe, Rabe, Yane, Sache, Captain Typho, and Captain Panaka were also present. Queen Jamilla also made an appearance.

Padme and Obi-Wan had been delighted to also see Anakin's mother, Shmi, with them. She'd been escorted to Naboo by Kitster, Anakin's childhood friend. Shmi had explained that Kent Lars, Cliegg's brother, had taken over the moisture farm, and because Shmi decided she wanted nothing to do with the man who so callously sold Jessamyn into slavery as a child, she decided to move to Coruscant. She had credits saved up, enough to rent an apartment, although she'd been offered a place in the Jedi temple, if she wished.

As Padme and Obi-Wan shared their first dance as husband and wife, they saw Anakin standing over with Lara. Shmi and Kitster were nearby. Padme gazed up at her husband who was practically smirking.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Master Yoda might be right," he said, grinning. "I think we might be having another bonding ceremony a couple of years down the line."

"Anakin and Lara?"

"Would you mind it?"

They stopped dancing for a moment, gazing at the younger couple in question. Anakin had an arm around Lara's shoulders. The younger girl leaned against him, her healed arm slipping around his waist.

"No, I wouldn't," she said, and she meant it. "I don't know, but I think they'd be well suited to each other."

"I sense it also, Padme." He laughed. "It's possible I'll be related to my own Padawan by marriage."

That night, as Naboo tradition dictated, Padme was taken from her husband and prepared for the wedding night. She was taken out of her wedding gown, and dressed into a beautiful form fitting white nightgown with thin straps, a fitted bodice, and a long skirt that came down to her calves with long lace trim at the bottom. A matching wrapper was draped over her shoulders and Padme's mother and sister, along with Shmi, escorted her to the bedroom where she and Obi-Wan were to have their wedding night.

He was already there waiting, still in his Jedi robe, tunic, and leggings. She smiled. He looked so handsome.

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as she walked into the bedroom. She was absolutely beautiful in her nightgown and wrapper. He found himself walking toward her, an almost predatory look on his face, but he was sure there was tenderness in his eyes.

They walked slowly toward each other and Padme felt herself being pulled into his arms. Before she could say anything, his mouth was pressed against hers, their kiss deep and loving. He held her tight for a moment, and then lifted her gently in his arms and carried her to the bed, which had been covered with pink and red Nubian rose petals.

Gently, he sat her down on the bed, and then removed her wrapper, dropping it on the floor. He slid his fingers through the straps of the nightgown and began to pull it down, kissing every inch of her skin he revealed. Padme arched back to give him more access. Gradually, she found herself lying down among the rose petals as Obi-Wan worshipped her body with kisses and tender touches.

When he finally pulled away to undress, she was trembling. He gave her a teasing smile as he slowly removed each article of clothing.

"Tease," she moaned with a giggle.

"But you love me anyway," he joked back as he joined her on the bed of roses, tenderly pulling her close.

"Yes, I do," was the last coherent thing she said just before their lips and bodies joined. It had been a few weeks since they made love, partially so Obi-Wan could heal from his injuries, but also they wanted to hold off until their wedding night to make it more special. That gamble paid off as they were both feeling more pleasure than they had in the past when they'd made love. They moved together in unison, and they could feel the Force hovering around them, wrapping them almost cocoon-like in its essence, and as they climaxed together, the essence wrapped them even tighter, keeping them safe from the outside, and they knew their love was the will of the Force as they soared without wings in their passion.

In the aftermath, Obi-Wan cuddled her close, still feeling the Force around them, the peacefulness of it. He looked down into her eyes, knowing she could feel it too.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Somewhere, he could hear her voice in his mind as her eyes fluttered closed. _"And I love you_._"_

He smiled, realizing they'd made a true Force-induced soul connection. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, he knew they would always be together in spirit, no matter how far his Jedi duties had to take him. Padme would always be with him, and he with her. And he knew she felt the same way.

_My Jedi_, _my love_, Padme thought as she fell asleep in her husband's arms.

The next morning, she was the first of them to wake. Carefully extricating herself from his sleeping embrace, Padme slipped from bed, putting on her nightgown and wrapper, brushing rose petals from her body as she did so. She walked to the window, guessing it was about ten in the morning. She and Obi-Wan had really slept in. She giggled, remembering the night before. _I guess we had the right to sleep in_, she thought.

She gazed out the window. This bedroom window gave her a view of the patio, where she and Obi-Wan had been married. The patio was empty, save for two figures who were standing there, one a young man in Jedi attire, the other a young girl in a Naboo dress. Padme watched in fascination as Anakin coaxed Lara onto the sturdy brick railing of the patio. She could hear his soft voice telling her cousin he wouldn't let her go. Fascinated, she watched as Lara held her arms out, and Anakin laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm flying," she heard Lara say softly, and then she saw Anakin wrap his arms around her waist, and gently turn Lara's head to the side so he could kiss her. _That's so romantic_, Padme thought. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and pull her against a hard body.

"I suppose I still have much to learn," Obi-Wan teased. "I saw what Anakin was doing."

She smiled and turned to face him. "You're romantic just the way you are." She let him steer her from the window and back to bed.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And, I love you," he whispered back.

They spent the rest of the morning in their bedroom, in each other's arms. As far as they were concerned, they were home.

THE END (Sequel upcoming)


End file.
